Unexpected Love
by Elle Werner
Summary: Yuuri is engaged to another noble. Because of jealousy, Kevin calls off the engagement. Wolfram comes to Yuuri's rescue and offer to marry him. Now, Wolfram will have to make the Maou fall in love with him. Yuuri/OC eventually WolfYuu.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Love **

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Rated: **T

**Summary: **Yuuri is engaged to another noble. Because of jealousy, Kevin calls off the engagement. Wolfram comes to Yuuri's rescue and offer to marry him. Now, Wolfram will have to make the Maou fall in love with him. Yuuri/OC eventually YuuRam.

This story is taking place in Shin Makoku. Yuuri and Wolfram weren't engaged at the beginning and some circumstances happen that lead to the their plan future. Yuuri is originally from Earth and he is **not homophobic**. Wolfram is Yuuri's bodyguard and personal assistant that love Yuuri since they first meeting during the dinner when Yuuri is appointed as the new Maou. But, Yuuri doesn't know about this and always thinks of Wolfram as his friend. Then, another demon comes into Yuuri's life and they fall in love. What will happen to Wolfram? Slightly AU.

**Pairing:** Wolfram/Yuuri

**Warning:** unbeta'd/OOC/Sligthly AU

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Far Too Late<strong>

_SLAP!_

A sound of the slap was heard from the garden and the Maou of Shin Makoku stared eyed-wide at the person in front of him and placed his hand on his red cheek.

"K-Kevin?"

The dark green haired demon with dark green eyes stared at the young Maou and smiled. He then placed his hand on the cheek that he had slapped and caressed it softly.

"Will you marry me?"

Yuuri's eyes watered and he nodded. He hugged the tall demon and answered him. "I do. I'll marry you"

Kevin smiled as he wrapped his arms around the King. He had fallen for the King since their first encounter when they arranged about the matter with his land. After that first meeting, Kevin had always pay visits to the King using works as his motive and eventually was trying to befriend with the friendly King. Lucky for him, Yuuri also grew closer to him each day and eventually Yuuri had come to loved him. When, he told Yuuri his feelings, the young Maou answered him and he said that he loved him too. After that, they were dating and kept their relationship as a secret as Yuuri was the Maou and Kevin was only a Lord. But, as the days passed… Kevin decided that he should propose to the double black because of the amount the suitors that always come to get his beloved.

And that day was today. He was finally officially engaged to Yuuri. He was very happy and they were going to announce the news tonight during the dinner.

During the dinner tonight in the dining hall. All of the royal family were seated on their chair. The ex-Maou Lady Cecilie von Spitzberg was already there with her three sons; Gwendal von Voltaire, Conrad Weller and Wolfram von Bielefeld. The door opened and showed a young Maou and his newly fiancé, Kevin von Weisberg. Yuuri nodded to the room occupant and noted Kevin to take a place next to him.

Wolfram eyed the double black and a bit of jealousy burning inside of him. He had loved the Maou since he first saw him; during that night when Yuuri was introduced as a replacement for his mother, the new Demon King. Conrad had given him the job as the Maou's bodyguard and personal assistant and they were always together since that. However, Yuuri never think of him as more than a friend. They were close but Wolfram never crossed his line as a soldier to the King. The blond ex-Prince looked at the Maou with a longing look and felt the knot in his heart was tightened at the display of emotion in front of him. Yuuri was smiling lovingly at the dark green haired demon and their hands were laced together on the table.

Meanwhile, Conrad, the brown haired soldier eyed his younger brother from his side. He could see his brother was looking at the Maou with love in his eyes. Conrad had known better since long time ago, that Wolfram had come to love their King. But, his younger brother never did anything to let his feelings out and Yuuri never realized Wolfram's feelings. He never said anything about it. Now, he could see it. The blond haired soldier's eyes were filled with hurt when he looked at the two.

Yuuri looked at Kevin and Kevin looked at him. He smiled nervously and Kevin squeezed his hand to give him some courage. The double black stood up and cleared his throat. All eyes were on the Maou and waiting for him to speak.

"I want to make one announcement here" his voice slightly quivered and Kevin just nodded reassure.

Yuuri then added. "Kevin and I are engaged and we'll plan our marriage three months from now"

After that, Kevin stood up and gave the double black a chaste kiss on his cheek and the room was erupted with Lady Celi's squealing. Yuuri could feel his cheeks were red from embarrassment and he just looked down. Meanwhile, Wolfram could feel his heart was crushed from the announcement and when the dark haired demon kissed the Maou. His knuckles were gripped tightly under the table. He looked away from the scene in front of him and forced a smile upon his lips. Nevertheless, not all that actions went amiss from Conrad's eyes. He saw his younger brother heart was squashed when the King announced his engagement. Conrad sighed and he hoped he could help his brother but he knew he could not force the Maou to break his engagement just because of his little brother. Moreover, he could see the Maou was really in loved with the dark haired demon.

Wolfram stood up and congratulated the newly engaged couple.

"Congratulations, Heika and Lord Kevin" he then bowed a little as a gesture of respect. Wolfram could hear his voice shook and he tried his best to smile despite his broken heart.

Yuuri smiled his brightest and spoke. "Thank you, Wolf! I hope you also will find your love!"

Wolfram just nodded and thought secretly. 'I will never find my love. For you have been engaged to him' he then smiled sadly and sat back. Gwendal eyed his brother's every movement and rubbed his temple. 'I knew he's in love with the Maou. Why didn't he just tell him before the Lord proposed to him? Why did he wait until King Yuuri fall in love with another man? I could never understand him.' he sighed and his wrinkles had multiplied.

The dinner ended with the two excused themselves and went to the castle front door. Yuuri sent away his fiancé with a smile and waved him goodbye. Kevin mounted his stallion and exited the fortress. Wolfram watched the Maou from behind the pillar silently and sorrow filled his heart.

Yuuri walked back to the castle and smiled happily. Wolfram then decided to show himself.

"Yuuri Heika…" Wolfram walked slowly and stood next to his King.

Yuuri was shocked at the sudden voice and looked at his side. "Wolfram! What are you doing here? And didn't I tell you not to call me Heika."

Wolfram smiled and answered. "Well, Yuuri. I'm your bodyguard and personal assistant. I need to make sure our Maou is safely back to his chamber"

"You sure are my bodyguard. But, first… you're also my friend. Don't worry, I'm going back to my room just fine. No one is going to kidnap me" the double black then laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Well… you're a wimp. A wimpy King to top it of. So, I need to make sure that you're safe." Wolfram snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and retorted. "I'm not a wimp! Don't call me that!"

Wolfram just smiled and chuckled. "Well… we're already in front of your room. See you tomorrow, Yuuri. Good night."

"Good night, Wolf"

Wolfram waited until the double black closed the door and ordered the two soldiers to guard the Maou's door. He then walked to the direction of his room and clenched his fist on his uniform. He fought hard to never let his tears fall and mumbled sadly.

"I'm too late…"

* * *

><p>Heh! Another new story.. I know I should update other stories *please don't kill me*. I'd wrote few chapters for this story *it almost finish :D* and I'm not posting the next chapters coz I want to hear some of your readers awesome reviews ;D<p>

Don't worry, this story is eventually will change to Wolfram/Yuuri. Until that happen, please be patient with me :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading and for those who reviewing!**

**pikeebo:  
><strong>I'm glad that you like it. I hope you'll like this chapter too :D

**Warning: unbeta'd/OOC/Slightly AU**

**Disclaimer:** KKM is not my property

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Temporary Happiness<strong>

A pair of couple walked in the garden while laughing lightly and smiling happily. Every people whom saw them knew that the two people were deeply in love. Meanwhile, a blond bodyguard was guarding from the far and made sure that the Maou not harmed from any danger. His heart was akin to be crush whenever he saw that smile plastered on the double black face exclusively for that fiancé of him only. Before this, Yuuri would always show him that smile and acted like a wimp he was. However, now Yuuri was always spending his time with his fiancé and rarely went to Wolfram to ask him for any companion. Wolfram clenched his hand until his knuckles were white in frustration.

A tap on his shoulder interrupted his thought. Wolfram quickly looked behind him, to see who the intruder was and ready to yell at anyone that dare to interrupted him.

However, seeing it was only his little big brother, Wolfram sighed in relief, "Conrad, what are you doing here?" he asked and looked up to the half-demon's smiling face.

Conrad smiled his warm smile and replied, "I can see that my younger brother may need company. Are you okay?"

Wolfram just smiled and he knew that Conrad was always worried for him. He was not sure if Conrad knew that he loved Yuuri. But, Wolfram was not going to tell him that. It was his secret. The only secret that he would never let out to other people. He then decided to answer that question with a usual answer, "I'm okay. I doesn't need any company. I can protect Yuuri." He stopped and then he looked at Conrad incredulously before he added, "Or is it that you didn't believe that I could protect Yuuri by myself?" he asked in annoyance.

Conrad just held up both of his hands in mock surrender and replied coolly, "No. I always believe that you could protect Yuuri." He said and Wolfram made an agreeable face before he snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. Seeing his little brother's mood lightened, Conrad then added more, "But, Wolfram… that's not what I mean." Conrad spoke with a more smooth voice. Trying his best not to sound suspicious.

Wolfram was still crossing his arms over his chest, eyeing the royal couple before he turned to see his little big brother. "What do you mean by that?" he said while raising one of his eyebrows in annoyance.

Conrad placed one of his hands on his younger brother's shoulder and grasped it gently. "What I mean is Heika. I knew about your feelings for Yuuri, Wolfram."

Wolfram flinched at the touch and looked at his brother with eyes wide opened. "W-What… what do you mean by that. I have none whatsoever feelings for Yuuri." He snapped and swatted that hand on his shoulder forcefully.

Conrad just smiled sadly and answered him, "I knew, Wolfram. Maybe you have done a good job to hide it but you can never hide anything from me. You love Yuuri." Conrad said softly, trying to get into his hot-headed little brother.

Wolfram fell into silence and glanced over the royal couple. He looked at Yuuri longingly before he let out any words from his mouth. Emerald green eyes were still locked onto the double black Maou. Wolfram clenched his hand in a ball form. 'It will be okay. It's just Conrad. He will not tell anyone about this.' He thought inwardly before he spilling his entire secret.

"…I love him. I love Yuuri since we first met at the dinner that night when he was appointed as the new Maou. Then, I fell in love with him more when I learned on his kindness, braveness and wimpiness. I love all about him. Nevertheless, I'm only his bodyguard… how can I tell him, that the lowly soldier is in love with him. Yuuri is the Maou. He will need a more suitable and powerful spouse..." His words trailed on the last sentence. He then looked at Conrad and smiled miserably. "But, I'm wrong. I should tell him my feelings. I shouldn't keep it to myself. I should at least try to get him. However, I never did any of that. He already accepted that man's hand in marriage and now, I'm too late. Too late to claim his love."

Conrad smiled forlornly and hugged his younger brother. He let that blond haired demon poured out all his sadness on his chest. Wolfram sobs silently and it was the first time he let out all of his feelings in front of others. He never let others saw him with a weaken emotions. He was always trying to look strong even if his inside was weak. But, today… only today, he would let Conrad comforted him.

* * *

><p>Yuuri was laughing with his fiancé when he saw Conrad was hugging Wolfram. He looked at Wolfram and a worried expression painted his face. Kevin saw him and asked.<p>

"Yuuri, is there something wrong?" the dark green eyes trailed onto the younger half-demon. His eyes then followed the black ones' direction and saw the blond bodyguard was wrapped inside his brother's arms.

"Wolfram… is there something wrong with him?" Yuuri said while his eyes still locked onto the scene and added. "I wonder what had happened to him?"

Kevin fell into silence and watched his fiancé worried and caring demeanor intended towards the blond soldier. He felt a tinge of jealousy invaded his heart and made him grabbed the double black's hand unconsciously.

Yuuri was shocked at a sudden tugging on his hand. He looked down on his hand before he looked up to see his fiancé's worry face. "Kevin?" he asked, confused with the entire situations. Temporary forgotten about his blond bodyguard.

Kevin's grab on his fiancé tightened and made Yuuri winced slightly. He saw the pained expression and quickly let go of his hand. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled in his breathe. Feeling guilty on his over-jealous behaviour and hurt his fiancé in the process.

"Why? What happen to you?" Yuuri said while rubbing on his wrist – to soothe the pain. He then, looked at Kevin and Kevin tried his best to smile before hugging him, desperately. Kevin wrapped his arms around the smaller body and felt heat emanated from his fiancé's body. He let his head rested on Yuuri's black haired-head.

Kevin's peculiar act confused the double black more. He wanted to ask but he did not want to barge in his fiancé. Yuuri just let Kevin hugged him and let his heart swelled at the warm from his fiancé's body. After a while, Kevin let go of him and cupped his face firmly. "Yuuri…" he said while dark green eyes bored into those black ones.

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

"What are you talking about? Of course, I love you."

Kevin hugged the Maou again and stayed silent. Yuuri was getting anxious at Kevin's unusual action. "Kevin, are you okay?" he asked worriedly while his voice muffled by his fiancé's uniform.

"Mmm… I'm okay. I love you, Yuuri" Kevin said affectionately and tightened his embrace.

"I love you too." Yuuri smiled at his fiancé's antics. His stomach was filling with butterflies whenever Kevin said those three words towards him. He wrapped his smaller hands around his fiancé's waist tenderly.

"Don't leave me…" Kevin said softly and got a silent firm grip on his waist as a respond to his pleas.

* * *

><p>Yuuri was walking with his fiancé when Wolfram was trailing behind him as a good bodyguard he was. The double black then remembered what he saw yesterday and it worried him on the blond's unusual act. He then stopped walking and waited for Wolfram to come near him. Meanwhile, Kevin was looking at the situation with jealousy and he just stood silently next to his oblivious fiancé. Wolfram saw Yuuri was somewhat waiting for him, walked faster to where the Maou was.<p>

"Wolfram, are you okay? You don't look too good yesterday." Yuuri asked worriedly when his friend was in front of him.

Wolfram just smiled and answered him. "I'm okay, Yuuri. It's nothing serious."

"Are you sure?" worried black orbs bored into emerald eyes. Trying to find any hint of distressed from the said person.

"Yes, I'm sure." Wolfram smiled at the double black fondly and his eyes softened on the worried look he got from the person that he loved. Even if he did not get Yuuri's love. It was enough for Wolfram if he could always stay behind the double black as his bodyguard and watching him from afar happy with his fiancé. Because for him, Yuuri's happiness was his happiness. He would loved him from the distant and protected him from any danger.

A pair of dark green eyes watched over his fiancé and the blond soldier closeness. The way the blond soldier caring over his fiancé was extraordinary and he knew that the blond demon had feelings for his beloved. Kevin clenched his fist. He knew that the bodyguard of Maou loved his fiancé and as a man, he felt jealous. He would not want other man near his possession.

END CHAPTER.

* * *

><p>As I promise, this is the second chapter. Kevin starting to get jealous towards Wolfram and Yuuri's relationship.<p>

As usual, if you've spare time please do review :) I love to know your opinions :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading and reviewing last chapter! **

**Warning: OOCness/Slightly AU**

**Beta'd by Ahime Uzu (Thank you! hugs X3)**

**moniqe007: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Nah, the story will be a bit longer before it finish :D Okay, no need to wander what will happen next, since, today I bring the chapter for you! XD

**pikeebo: **You're welcome :D I'm getting quite boring that it's always Wolfram who gets jealous so I make it different from my other stories. 

**Okay, enough with my babbling. On with the story! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Broken Heart<strong>

Wolfram and Yuuri were having sword practice when Kevin arrived at Blood Pledge Castle to see his fiancé. It had been long time since he last saw his fiancé and he missed him. It's been almost two months since he proposed to the double black and their wedding ceremony would be held in about a month and two weeks time. Kevin couldn't wait for his time with his fiancé when he would finally was able to announce to the whole world that Shibuya Yuuri was his husband and no one was going to take Yuuri from him. Not once they had become husbands.

The dark green haired demon went to the training ground after he had been informed that his fiancé was having sword practice with his bodyguard. He quickly went to the training ground and found his fiancé was being help by his bodyguard with his stance. He could see that his fiancé was smiling brightly, more so than when he was with his fiancé and he did not like it. That smile was supposed to be exclusively for him only and he didn't like the way that bodyguard was looking at his fiancé. That look was so full of affection and the way the blond demon held his fiancé's hand was enough to show even a blind person that he was in love with his Yuuri. Only, his said fiancé was oblivious enough that he didn't realize that his own bodyguard was in love with him. He watched them from a distance, gritting his teeth in jealousy.

Meanwhile, said person didn't even notice that his fiancé was watching him from a distance. He continued with his sword practice always making mistakes that he would need Wolfram to help him with it. However, Wolfram gladly helped his King enjoying every second that he spent with him. This was the only way he could show he cared but said person was too ignorant to notice his moves. The blond bodyguard was content with his life now and he would be happy to protected Yuuri from behind given that he could not show his love openly – since the person he fell in love with was in love with another man.

"Yuuri, that's the wrong way! You should hold your sword more firmly." Wolfram said strictly helping Yuuri with his grip on the sword.

Yuuri was trying his best to grip the sword like what Wolfram had taught him. "Like this?" he asked, showing his grip to his bodyguard and friend.

"Yes, that's right" Wolfram said and smiled. The double black smiled widely holding his sword higher to show Wolfram. "Yay! I got it! Wolf, look!" he cheered happily.

Wolfram just smiled and laughed at Yuuri's overjoyed self. "Yeah, yeah… you got it. Now, stop and let's continue with our practice."

Yuuri was about to lift his sword to attack the blond soldier when he caught sight of dark green haired demon. His eyes opened wide as his smile instantly brightened. Wolfram looked at Yuuri's brightened face and turned his back to see the cause of that cheerfulness. As he thought, it was him. Yuuri's fiancé. Only that demon could make Yuuri smile his brightest and show that joyful face. He saw as Yuuri threw his sword away and ran to his awaiting fiancé.

"Kevin! You come!" Yuuri shouted happily and hugged his fiancé. Kevin smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's small waist.

"Yeah, I came to see you."

"Why you didn't tell me that you'd be coming today?" Yuuri pouted and glared at his fiancé playfully. However… that didn't go as Yuuri expected.

Kevin was taken aback by Yuuri's words. He took those words to offence. He then released his hands from the double black and stared right into him. Anger could be seen from his dark green eyes. "What? So, I can't see you when you're flirting with another man?"

Yuuri looked at his fiancé scared and shocked. Kevin never acted like this. What had gotten into him? He distanced himself and looked his fiancé in the eye. "Kevin? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Yuuri. Don't try to deny it." Dark green orbs were blazing with jealousy his face was very tense.

Yuuri tried to hold his fiancé's hand but his hands were swatted away. He looked over his fiancé with a hurt expression written all over his face. "Kevin… I really don't understand what you are talking about." He said as his voice laced with hurt and sadness.

Kevin resisted from hugging his fiancé right there and trying his best not to fall into those traps – as his irrational mind was calling it – prepared by his fiancé. Kevin stood straight in his place, arms crossed over his chest. Ignoring his fiancé, who was already shedding tears and now sobbing quietly.

"Kevin… please…" Yuuri said within his sobs. "What did I do wrong?" As he once again tried to hold his fiancé's hand but Kevin just smacked his hands away rudely. The dark haired demon then left his crying fiancé on the ground, leaving the training ground. Yuuri fell to the ground on his knee and started sobbing loudly. His tears fell heavily and he didn't even try to wipe them away. Regaining his spirit, Yuuri stood up from his place and ran after his fiancé.

"Kevin! Wait, Kevin!" he shouted desperately.

However, Kevin was already on his horse when he heard his fiancé shouting his name. He took one last glance to his crying fiancé before he ushered the horse to move out from the fortress door.

Yuuri watched as his fiancé left him and fell on the ground unceremoniously crying senselessly, not even caring if the soldiers or maids were watching him.

* * *

><p>Wolfram felt his heart clench every time Yuuri hugged his fiancé and smiled brightly at him. He stood at his place near the discarded sword of the Maou. He clenched his fist trying to look away. However, when he heard a hurt voice coming from the person that he loved, Wolfram turned his head to look at the scene. There, he saw Yuuri was arguing with his fiancé and Kevin was swatting Yuuri's hand away when he tried to hold him. Wolfram resisted his urge to give that dark green haired demon some of his punches to that bastard's face for hurting his Yuuri. He watched over them and saw Kevin leave Yuuri on the ground crying alone as he walked away to where the castle front door was.<p>

The bodyguard could not hold down his feelings anymore and quickly walked over to comfort the young Maou. But, Yuuri was faster as he ran towards his irrational fiancé and shouted his name while crying.

"Kevin! Wait, Kevin!" Yuuri shouted desperately.

Nevertheless, said person didn't even look at his crying fiancé and left him with only a glance, riding his stallion out from the castle door with rage. Wolfram saw Yuuri fall to the ground crying futilely without even caring about the onlookers.

He quickly went over the crying Maou and held him in his arms. "Yuuri…" he said with a soft voice – hoping to comfort the crying Maou. Meanwhile, Yuuri just clung to his bodyguard's uniform and continued to sobbing.

"Wol… Wolfram... Kevin…" Yuuri said in between his sobs. He continued to cry in Wolfram's arms and Wolfram could feel his heart shredded into millions of little pieces hearing the voice of his love so full of hurt and misery.

END CHAPTER.

* * *

><p>Another chapter from me. Yay! Huh! Kevin is a very jealous person. Poor Yuuri for being accused of cheating while he didn't know anything.<p>

After you read, as always I would like to hear some of your reviews. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for those who are reviewing and reading last chapter.**

**Warning: OOCness/Slightly AU**

**moniqe007:  
><strong>There'll be in next chapter - Yuuram moments :)

**Enjoy the story! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Crestfallen<strong>

It had been one week since Kevin lashed out in jealousy at the young Maou. Yuuri tried his best to send letters through pigeon mail despite his busy schedule as the Maou and preparing for their wedding, since there was only a month left before the ceremony. Yuuri tried to send people to get his hard-headed fiancé but they failed every time, all coming back with bad news; saying that Lord Kevin would not even come out of his room to see them. Yuuri had to do all the wedding's preparation by himself with help from his royal advisor, Lord Gunter von Christ. He was very worried Kevin had made the decision to break their engagement. Afraid that this might happen, Yuuri resolved to visit his fiancé by himself to try and convince him to come back to the castle.

Now, there he was standing in the guest room for the Maou with Wolfram and Conrad the only ones that accompanied him to this meeting. A servant had gone to inform the Lord of the Maou's arrival also his fiancé. Yuuri stood restlessly as he started pacing from left to right.

_Left._

_Right._

_Left._

_Right._

After pacing for the umpteenth times, the door finally opened and revealed the person that he had been waiting for all this time. Kevin looked at his fiancé's relief face. Truthfully speaking, he had missed him - a lot. But, his ego and jealousy had made him ignore those feelings and put more resentment towards his fiancé. He went to the chair and sat down in it - silently.

Yuuri seeing that Kevin was still in bad mood, felt guilty - even though he didn't know what exactly had made Kevin so mad. Yuuri walked to his fiancé's side and sat next to him. He reached out his hands and tried to hold those hands that he had missed during their cold war. However, Kevin removed his hand preventing Yuuri from holding them.

"Kevin…" Yuuri started dejectedly.

Kevin just looked ahead ignoring his fiancé at his side. Wolfram saw the whole situation and gritted his teeth in anger. He tried his best to not show his emotions because if he did, Yuuri and Kevin's relationship would not get better - and he didn't want to see Yuuri get hurt. Meanwhile, Conrad was eyeing the three people in the room. He watched as Yuuri tried his best to persuade his stubborn fiancé and how Kevin didn't even try to make up with the Maou. He also eyed his little brother and saw how Wolfram was trying so hard as to not release his anger and attack the young demon that was ignoring their King.

Seeing that Kevin was still silent, Yuuri tried once again. "Kevin, are you still angry?"

Kevin looked at his oblivious fiancé, irritation evident in his eyes. "Yes. I'm still angry. Can't you see that by yourself?" he spat angrily.

"But, why? Why are you mad at me? What did I do wrong?" he asked innocently. Huge black eyes started to get watery.

Kevin looked away from those watery black orbs. "That's what I'm angry about. You're so oblivious that you don't even realize that there are people who are flirting with you." He said irately and looked in Wolfram's direction. Wolfram saw him and flinched in his seat.

'He knows?' Wolfram thought silently. Feeling a little guilty for Yuuri.

"But who? There was no one flirting with me, you came during sword practice. Why are you so angry?" the double black asked, confused. He never flirted with anyone and here was his fiancé accusing him of cheating on him.

"Yuuri, Yuuri… you're so innocence or maybe too ignorant or just maybe you're just acting like a good person. It was so obvious that even a blind person could tell that you were flirting." Kevin said and chuckled darkly.

Yuuri was starting to get more worried as Kevin had never acted so sinister towards him. He had became a whole different person and long gone his gentle personality. "B-But… I never flirt. I swear to Shinou that I'd never cheat on you."

"That's what you say but what I see is different."

"Then, what is it that you see?" Yuuri asked, curious and confused.

Kevin eyed Wolfram and Conrad before he smirked and said in tone more sinister than before. "So you want to know huh? I bet it will do you good… since that person is also here." He smirked evilly.

Yuuri looked at him and then at Wolfram and Conrad. 'Who?' he thought inwardly. Meanwhile, Wolfram was already sitting uneasily in his chair. He looked at Conrad and Conrad looked at him in reassurance.

Seeing his fiancé was silent, Kevin took that chance as a way to attack him. "Are you that dense Yuuri? During sword practice… No, everyday I came to visited you. Your bodyguard there" he stopped using his nose to point in Wolfram's direction "Is always flirting with you if you really want to know."

Yuuri looked at Kevin in shock then turned to look at Wolfram who was already looking down at his feet. "What are you talking about? Wolfram is my bodyguard and friend! There is no way he was flirting with me." Yuuri said and stood from his chair.

Kevin looked at Yuuri angrily and also stood up from his own chair. He then spat, "Yuuri, I don't know if you're acting or not. But, I can't accept someone who's having an affair behind my back as my fiancé." he said and stomped out of the room.

Yuuri stood there and stiffened as he watched his fiancé's back disappear behind the mahogany door. 'He didn't say that right? No. He doesn't mean that. He would not annul our engagement. He was just making a bad joke.' Yuuri slumped to the floor, his tears fell as his body shook due to his sobbing.

Wolfram saw Yuuri fell onto the marble floor; he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He just kept silent the entire time because he didn't want to make the situation worse. However, things were not going like what he had thought they would earlier. Lord Kevin was not someone who could be negotiated with when he had made his own assumptions. 'That bastard! If I didn't know that Yuuri loves him, I'd take Yuuri away from him right here and now!' he thought angrily.

He went to comfort his friend - and love - the poor teen curled up in Wolfram's arms. He continued to sobbing and feared if what Kevin said before was true - the whole breaking engagement thing. He said silently between his sobs, "Wolf… Kevin didn't mean it, right?... He… didn't breaking our… engagement, right?"

Wolfram tightened his hold and nodded at the Maou's words. "No, he won't. He is just so angry that he said it without thinking. Conrad is going after him, right now. He will try to calm him down. Don't worry and stop crying. He still loves you…" Wolfram's words trailed on the last sentence. His heart hurt as he was saying this to the person he loved. 'I'm such a hypocrite. I should've just told him that I love him. This would be a good time to take him from that ungrateful bastard! But, Yuuri wouldn't want me. He's still in love with him.' he thought bitterly.

* * *

><p>Conrad followed the Lord to his study. He closed the door behind him after he managed to corner the Lord. Kevin looked at him with hate and narrowed his eyes.<p>

"What do you want?" he spat. Eyebrow already twitching in annoyance.

Conrad just smiled kindly and crossed his arms over his chest. Not affected by the young demon's repulsive mood. "I have something to tell you." He spoke peacefully.

Dark green eyes narrowed at Conrad's statement. "Well, I don't think I need to hear any of it. It's no use. Yuuri will not be able to use you to persuade me."

"Well… if you say so. But, I just want you to know. That Yuuri and Wolfram's relationship is no more than that of friendship. They'd known each other since Yuuri first arrived in this world." Conrad said as calmly as he can, still smiling his kind smile.

"I can't believe that! I saw it with my own eyes, they were flirting in front of me and I can see that they're more than just friends. Maybe, he's not even that innocent!" Kevin said angrily and insulted his fiancé.

However, that last sentence from Kevin made Conrad's blood boil and he fisted his hand tightly. He moved closer to the young demon and grabbed his uniform's collar. "Don't you ever dare insulting His Majesty. Yuuri is the most innocence and pure soul I've ever meet. Don't you try to bad mouth him." he hissed irately.

Kevin looked shock at the sudden changed in mood from Conrad but just kept silent. The brunet then added more, "As Yuuri's fiancé, you should be the one who knows him the best. But, no. You're the one who doesn't believe him and let your stupid jealousy overcome yourself. You don't deserve him. If I didn't know that Yuuri loves you. I would have killed you for your insolent tongue." Conrad then released his collar and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think you deserve Yuuri's love. But, for Yuuri's sake I ask you to think back on your stupid jealousy." He then left the room and went to find his little brother and the King and announce to them, they were going back to the castle.

* * *

><p>After Conrad said all of those things to him, Kevin took some time to think. He felt somewhat guilty for what he said to his fiancé but his ego won over him again. Thinking that was the best solution between the two of them, between him and Yuuri. He took an empty official parchment and began writing.<p>

After he finished writing it, he looked over it again and felt that his heart start to hurt.

"Is this what I really want?" he asked himself.

The official document felt very heavy in his hands. He eyed it and read the contents multiple times. He almost ripped it apart but remembering how his fiancé was laughing happily beside Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, he could felt his jealousy strike again. Punching the table angrily he decided that it was the best for both of them. He did not want a cheating fiancé and Yuuri was having a secret affair at his back. He loved Yuuri but he could not cope with his cheating.

Coming to term with his feelings, Kevin called for his servant and asked him to deliver the letter to the Blood Pledge Castle right away.

* * *

><p>The next day at the Blood Pledge Castle.<p>

Yuuri was signing paperwork with a low spirit hoping that everything will turn out just fine with his engagement. But, fate seemed to hated him. When, later that afternoon, he received an official parchment from his fiancé, Lord Kevin von Weisberg.

_The official annulment of engagement between:_

_27th Maou of Shin Makoku, Shibuya Yuuri_

_And_

_Lord Kevin von Weisberg_

Yuuri's eyes widened upon reading the official document. His hands started shaking and his eyes blurred. Everything seemed to start spinning around him as he stood and soon he lost his footing as he let the darkness consumed him completely.

'Kevin' was his last thought as he fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Whoa! At last the engagement is off. Poor Yuuri *sobs* Aww~ Bad Kevin! How dare he breaks Yuuri's heart. Nah, Wolfram will come to his rescue. He'll offer to marry him.<p>

* * *

><p>A little peek of next chapter:<p>

**Chapter 5: Knight on the White Horse**

After the news of the annulled engagement was out, it instantly reached to the Ten Nobles' ears.

...

"We can't accept this! This will disgrace our kingdom!"

"And what will other Kings and nobles say if they know that the one who break the engagement is Lord Kevin. Not the Maou!"

"Other kingdoms will say that our Maou is weak!"

...

_SLAP!_

A loud slap sound echoed in the meeting room.

* * *

><p>Heh! That's it. No more sneak a peek :D *grins* Please do review and I'll update the next chapter to you :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahh! Stupid thing! I'd upload chapter 5 but the site said it was failed and something about outdated url. I deleted and replaced with the new one.  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading and reviewing last chapter.**

**moniqe007:  
><strong>Yay~! At last Yuuri will be with Wolfie! XD Poor Yuuri... his love doesn't believe him.

**Warning:** OOCness

**Beta'ed by Ahime Uzu.**

**Disclaimer: KKM is not mine.** *This will be my last disclaimer for this story. Not going to repeat that. Everyone knows I own nothing.*

**Enjoyed the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Knight on the White Horse<strong>

The news of the annulled engagement almost instantly reached to the Ten Nobles' ears. They all came to agreement to hold a meeting about the engagement. This was a big issue and they could not let it go just like that. One of them sent a letter to Blood Pledge Castle to ask for an audience with the Maou regarding that matter. Gunter was the one that accepted the letter. When, he got the letter, he quickly left to find the double black and jumped on him.

"Your Majesty~~!" a loud whine was heard from outside the office doors a moment later, the door opened to reveal the dramatic teacher and advisor to the King. Gwendal's eyebrow twitched as he massaged his temple. A headache always developed whenever the lavender haired demon was involved.

Yuuri sighed and looked up at Gunter. "Gunter, what is it?" he stopped signing for a while and put his quill back in its place.

"It's a letter for His Majesty. The Ten Nobles are asking for an audience with you." Gunter said while giving the formal letter to the double black. Gwendal twitched his eyebrow at the news wondering why he was not informed about this earlier. Since, he and Gunter were also part of the Ten Nobles.

Yuuri opened the letter nervously and started to read its contents.

_His Majesty Shibuya Yuuri 27th Maou of Shin Makoku,_

_We the Ten Nobles here by request to have an audience with His Majesty the Maou._

_This is regarding the matter of His Majesty's annulled engagement to Lord Kevin von Weisberg._

_We will commence an audience this weekend at Blood Pledge Castle._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld._

* * *

><p>The day of the meeting.<p>

"What is all of this?" one of the Ten Nobles stood from his chair.

Yuuri took a deep breath trying to speak as calmly as he could. "As I said, Lord Kevin von Weisberg and I broke off the engagement."

All the Ten Nobles gasped – except for Gunter and Gwendal – some of them even stood from their chairs.

"Heika, are you serious? Then, what about the wedding preparations?"

"I-" Yuuri started before he was cut off.

"Also, the invitations have already been sent to the other kingdoms, they're expecting a wedding to commence next month."

Yuuri fell silent not knowing how he should answer that. He looked down, the silence from the Maou had the other nobles taking that as a sign to attack him.

"We can't accept this! This will disgrace our kingdom!"

"What will other Kings and nobles say if they find out the one who broke the engagement was Lord Kevin. Not the Maou!"

"The other kingdoms will say that our Maou is weak!"

"What if they break their alliance with us?"

"Oh Shinou! What is going to happen to Shin Makoku?"

"Please, don't jump to any conclusion. Give His Majesty a chance to explain." Gunter said trying to help calm the situation but failing miserably.

Gwendal just grunted annoyingly at the other nobles and massaged his forehead. 'This is all going the wrong'

All of the arguments and accusations from the Ten Nobles was starting to stressed the young Maou. Yuuri looked down at his feet, he could feel the tears were starting to rise to the brink of his eye. He clenched his fist trying his best not to cry in front of these old folks.

"Yuuri Heika! What do you say on this matter?" one noble spoke stopping the rant of the others and stared at the Maou's face. All eyes were on the poor double black.

Yuuri was still looking down at the floor from his chair silently before the doors to the meeting room were opened revealing the blond haired soldier. All of the Ten Nobles grunted, annoyed at the interruption.

"What are you doing here, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld?" Waltorana stood and scolded his nephew. His eyes were hard directed straight at his nephew.

However, Wolfram ignored his uncle and looked at Yuuri. He felt sorry for Yuuri and he wanted to help him. He knew his decision maybe rash but this was the only way to save the Maou from the Ten Nobles' accusations and save Yuuri's honor. In addition, he also loved Yuuri and he was willingly help Yuuri get out of this or any trouble. Mind made up, Wolfram strode towards the young Maou steadily. Yuuri saw Wolfram making his way in his direction and wondered why. The blond demon was soon stood in front of Yuuri, lifting up his right hand and slapping the double black on his left cheek.

SLAP!

The loud slap echoed through out the meeting room. Yuuri's eyes wide open as he looked at Wolfram in disbelief. The Ten Nobles gasped as Wolfram smiled confidently at Yuuri before looking towards the Ten Nobles.

"Wolfram! What are you doing?" a frantic Gunter stood from his chair and looked at the scene that unfolded before him.

Gwendal spoke from his own chair looking at his youngest brother. "Wolfram, do you realize what you've just done?"

Wolfram looked at his brother's stern face and confidently said. "I'll marry the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, Shibuya Yuuri. I'm willing to save him from this predicament." He said while caressing the cheek that he had recently slapped.

"W-Wolfram" huge black eyes looked at him, confusion written all over his face.

"Yuuri, will you accept me?" Wolfram asked the double black. Despite his confidence, worries started to build up inside his mind and heart.

However, Yuuri never answered Wolfram's question just looked back down at his feet. The blond ex-Prince watched on silently with worry. 'Did I do the right thing?' he asked himself quietly.

One of the nobles soon broke the silence standing from his chair. "Well, I think we should accept this proposal."

"What are you talking about?" Lord von Karbelnikoff interrupted.

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld is the most promising candidate beside Lord Kevin von Weisberg. If he is willing to save our kingdom from embarrassment then why not approve his proposal?" Gwendal said while crossing his arms over his chest. 'There you go Wolfram. I'll help you on this one.'

Wolfram looked at his big brother and muttered a silent, "Thank you".

A loud discussion broke out amongst the Ten Nobles while the Maou still sat silent in his own chair. Meanwhile, Wolfram was nervous. What if Yuuri hated him now? What if his rash action made Yuuri start distancing himself from him? His emerald green eyes locked onto the mop of black hair. He saw Yuuri's body was slightly shaking and felt responsible for it. Was Yuuri crying? He was the one that force Yuuri into his own selfish decision. He wanted to hug him but they were still in the meeting room with some of these old fools. They were only concerned about power and the kingdom using the Maou as they liked. Like a puppet on strings. This made Wolfram mad. He was angry at the Ten Nobles for throwing all these accusations to Yuuri and driving him into corner without giving Yuuri the chance to defend himself.

"We have discussed this matter amongst ourselves," The oldest of the Ten Nobles spoke. Interrupting Wolfram's thoughts. He looked into his eyes and listened nervously. Meanwhile, Yuuri was still looking down.

"We agree that Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld will take the place as a substitute fiancé to the Maou. He and the Maou will get married at the early-planned date. The entire wedding will still continue as planned, only the groom will change."

"Your Majesty, what is your say on this matter?" Waltorana asked. Even if they asked, their tones said differently. It was you-are-not-going-to-argue-with-the-plan tone.

Yuuri looked up from his feet and stared into green eyes. His voice trembled and his eyes glistened with tears. "I will accept Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld as my fiancé."

* * *

><p>Wolfram waited until all Ten Nobles had left the meeting room, he silently stood in front of Yuuri. He wanted to comfort the stressed young Maou after that whole situation. The blond haired bodyguard kneeled down on the floor, using both hands cupped Yuuri's face. As Wolfram stared into those black eyes that were brimming with tears, he felt his own heart tearing to shreds at that sadden look. He took a deep breath and decided to ask him, again.<p>

"Would you… would you really accept me as your fiancé?" he said anxiously as nervous emerald orbs met sad black eyes.

Yuuri looked at the blond and nodded silently as the double black let out all his emotions and let his tears fell. The blond soldier leaned forward and hugged the crying Maou in his arms. He softly caressed the silky black hair and rubbed soothing circles onto his fiancé's back. Before, he said in his softest and most tender voice.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you. You're my King and my most important person"

* * *

><p>Nah, there you go! Wolfram slaps Yuuri. Yay~! At last... but how about Kevin? Did he accept this engagement or will he oppose it? Since, he's still loves Yuuri. It'll be reveal on next chapter!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading and reviewing last chapter! **

**I'm glad many of you already placed this story in your alert and favorite. **Yay~! I'm so happy! ***dancing around***

**Pikeebo:  
><strong>Ahh.. Sorry though I make Yuuri looks so fragile.. I also realized that when I'm writing the story, I'm quite worry if someone will hate if I make Yuuri so out of character here.. hehe.. that's one of very good fact you pointed out there (where Kevin proposed and annulled the engagement out of jealousy). Yeah, Wolfram will have to take time to make Yuuri love him since Yuuri doesn't love Wolfram and wondering about the marriage thing.

**moniqe007:  
><strong>Heheh.. you'll see that.. after all the title is "Unexpected Love", you'll understand the meaning of the title. And like I'd mention before, I actually had finished writing this story and now planning if I should writing the sequel.

**Beta'ed by Ahime Uzu.**

**Warning: OOCness/Slightly AU  
><strong>

**Well, enough with all that, on with the story. Enjoy Chapter 6!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Forgive Me<strong>

The brown stallion belonging to the Lord of the Weisberg's family was tethered in front of the castle gates. The Lord much preferred to ride his own horse than having a carriage carry him. He was standing in the gardens waiting for the person that he had hurt. Yuuri walked towards the gardens after a soldier had informed him of Kevin's arrival. Wolfram wanted to accompany him there but the double black had requested he be left alone with his ex-fiancé.

Yuuri wanted to straighten things out and make a clear statement. He assured his new fiancé that he would not do anything that unreasonable. At last, Wolfram complied and let him see the Weisberg's Lord alone. When, he arrived in the gardens, the dark green haired demon was already there. Yuuri stood in front of Lady Celi's flowers and faced the man that he loved - yes, he was still in love with him. They stood there silently, no one wanting to speak first.

"I want to apologize…" Kevin broke the silence and stared into his ex-fiancé's eyes.

"Apologize?" Yuuri questioned while avoiding the dark green-eyed stares.

Kevin tried his best to direct those black eyes attention in his direction, "Yuuri… I want to apologize. I know I made a huge mistake. Please, forgive me." he said desperately.

Hearing that come out of the demon's mouth, Yuuri turned towards the dark green-eyed demon so they were face to face. His sad demeanor showed through as he looked at Kevin. "You're too late, Kevin." His voice shook due to the intense sadness he felt then.

"Late?" Kevin voice trembled when he heard that. 'I… Am I too late?' he asked himself inwardly.

"You're too late… it's too late" Yuuri's eyes were brimming with tears as his voice cracked.

Kevin looked at his ex-fiancé's state and felt his heart break. He didn't mean to hurt him. He loved Yuuri so much that it also hurt him deeply when he annulled the engagement. He wanted so much to hug the teen in front of him but couldn't lift his hands up. He knew that the double black was more than hurt and he was the source of it. His voice also shook as he spoke. "Please, take me back. I know I was wrong. I promise I won't accuse you again without checking first... I know you're loyal to me and love only me…"

Yuuri just shook his head slowly while maintaining some distance between him and his ex-fiancé.

"Why now? Why not when I came to explain things…" Yuuri stopped and took a deep breathe before he added, "It's not use, Kevin. I already accepted Wolfram's proposal and we'll be getting married on the day that we were supposed to get married." After that had been said, Yuuri turned his back to walk away from the dark haired demon.

But, Kevin was faster and grabbed Yuuri's wrist. "Yuuri, wait! Listen to me, first!" he said desperately.

The double black's movement was halted by Kevin's firm grip on his wrist. Face still turned away from his ex-fiancé when he spoke. "No. I can't. We can't be together. You have threw me out of your life and left me alone. I love you but you didn't believe me… you never believe in me…" Yuuri looked down at the ground and added, "The proposal has already been accepted by the Ten Nobles. We will never be able to revoke it. No matter what…" Yuuri said sadly.

"Yuuri… I-" Kevin said but stopped when he heard a silent sobs come from his ex-fiancé.

Yuuri was crying as he stood facing away from the man that he loved so much. He answered him with a shaky voice, "Please, Kevin… just let me go"

However, Kevin didn't hear him and wrapped his arms around the double black's shaking body. "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry. I was so stupid. I shouldn't have let my jealousy lead me. Could you ever forgive me, please?" he begged, badly wishing it was enough to gain the double black's forgiveness. However…

Despite his ex-fiancé's pleas, Yuuri had to harden his heart and not look back at the face that he loved so much. Yuuri tried his best not to cry but couldn't control it as he started sobbing loudly, "Please… please, Kevin. Don't do this to me… we're not engaged anymore." After that was said, Yuuri forced his way out of the possessive arms and left the dark green haired demon to stand alone on the grounds. The dark green haired demon watched Yuuri's back as it disappeared behind the castle's wall.

Kevin fell to his knees and let his tears flow. He regretted ever accusing Yuuri of cheating on him and never once trying to listen to his explanation. When, he knew from Conrad that Yuuri had never cheated on him and the both of them - Yuuri and Wolfram - were merely friends. He knew their relationship was more than just bodyguard and Maou but never anymore than friends. However, his jealousy did a lot to him and made him do something unreasonable by annulling the engagement. He doubted Yuuri's love for him and hurt him in the process. Yuuri only loved him and now, he was going to lose that incredible love.

As he sat regretting his own choices, Kevin looked back on what had happened in the few days. How Yuuri had came to apologized for something he didn't do and how he didn't even care about his fiancé's feelings at that time. He once again let Yuuri cry and left him without sparing him a single glance. Just like that day at the castle. Their first argument.

After he had sent that official document to annual their engagement, Kevin had spent most of his time thinking about his choice and questioning his actions. Was what he did the right choice? Was that what he really wanted? Would he be happy by breaking the engagement? Would Yuuri be happy without him? Would he even be able to live without Yuuri?

All of these questions filled his mind and prevented him from doing his job. Half of him said that it was the right choice but the other half was saying that he shouldn't do it, that he was still love with Yuuri and there was no way innocent Yuuri would be able to cheat on him. After a lot of thinking Kevin realized that he couldn't live without Yuuri. For him Yuuri was it, his one and only. The one he loved. The words from Conrad that day made him realized just how stupid he was. For making his own assumption. Maybe, that bodyguard was in love with his Yuuri but Yuuri just thought of him as a friend. No more than that.

But, all of those things were meaningless. As he had lost Yuuri for his own stupid decisions.

"Yuuri…"

He stared weakly at where his ex-fiancé had been standing before.

'I'm so sorry. Forgive me…'

* * *

><p>Yuuri ran aimlessly through the castle, going wherever his feet took him. His eyes were blurring with tears as his own sobbing deafening his ears. When he looked at his surrounding, he realized that he had reached the Royal Chamber. In front of him, Conrad was standing there next to his bed chamber door - looking calm as usual, albeit there was some tense energy around him today. The brunet spotted the double black in his miserable state before he approached him and gave him a consoling hug. He knew what happened because he saw that the dark haired demon come to apologize to his ex-fiancé. In addition, Wolfram had told him to take care of Yuuri since he probably didn't want to see him after he confronted his ex-fiancé. Wolfram knew that Yuuri did not love him and the double black was also close to his little big brother, which was why he asked Conrad to comfort his fiancé.<p>

"Yuuri…" the brunet said as he soothingly rubbed circles on the double black's back.

Yuuri was crying harder as he clung tightly to Conrad's uniform. His sobs were uncontrollable as he tried to speak, "I… I love… him… Kevin…"

Conrad just listened silently and continued to rub circles on the teen's back.

"Kevin… why? Why didn't… he tell me earlier? Why… couldn't he… believe me?" Yuuri continued to crying more as he begun to hiccup. He stayed that way with Conrad's arms around him while he wept. After that confession and letting out his broken heart, Yuuri stopped his crying and escaped from the soldier's arms. Yuuri smiled miserably at Conrad.

"Thank you, Conrad." He said while wiping his tears away and attempted to laugh but failing miserably.

"Yuuri…"

"I'm okay now. Thank you…" the double black said, head was lowered down looking on the floor.

Conrad eyed the young Maou before he sighed and smiled. "You're welcome, Yuuri. You can always come and talk to me if you have any problems. I'll be here to listen to all of them."

Yuuri just nodded weakly and walked away from the brunet. Conrad watched Yuuri's back as it disappeared completely behind the closing door. He let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"He still loves Kevin. Looks like Wolfram will have to work very hard to earns Yuuri's love"

END CHAPTER.

* * *

><p>Yeah~! Another chapter from me XD Do you like it? Hope you will..<p>

Looks like Yuuri had accepted his engagement with Wolfram (or should I said 'forced'). If there's no pressure from the Ten Nobles maybe he'll break the engagement (from Wolfram's permission of course) and accept Kevin back. Since, Yuuri is deeply in love with Kevin.

Well, what'll happen next chapter? Stay with me to know what happen in next chappie! X3


	7. Chapter 7

**As usual, thank you for reading and for those who reviewing last chappie! **

**moniqe007:  
><strong>Haha.. I'm sorry. I ddin't mean to scared you XD LOL! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :3

**Beta'ed by Ahime Uzu.  
><strong>

**Well, this is the chapter that all readers have been waiting for, A WEDDING DAY! XDD**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Wedding Day<strong>

The young Maou was crying alone in his bed chamber. It was still hard for him to marry the blond soldier but the Ten Nobles had already agreed to the proposal after Wolfram slapped him on the cheek to save him from dishonor. All Ten Nobles thought that Wolfram was the best candidate for the Maou; he was an ex-Prince, the third son of the ex-Maou, heir of Bielefeld and bodyguard of the Maou. Yuuri couldn't stand all the accusations and with his just recently broken heart, he accepted the proposal. He didn't know if Wolfram did that to save him or because he loved him. Nevertheless, the Maou never saw a single hint from the blond soldier that said he loved him. Yuuri smiled sadly recalling his bodyguard's words.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you. You're my King and my most important person"

Wolfram was too kind hearted. Even if he was a bit harsh, he was still the most honest person Yuuri had ever met. Wolfram would always give him advice and help lead him on the right path. He was the one who always stood beside him when being the Maou was still new to him.

But, Yuuri never loved him and instead he fell in love with a different person.

Lord Kevin von Weisberg.

Remembering that name made his heart ache. Yuuri knew he still loved the man but he didn't know what to do after Kevin came to see him to apologize. He couldn't back away from the proposal after he had accepted it. It would bring shame to Wolfram and his family if he retracted it. He didn't want that. Wolfram was his friend and he couldn't do that after Wolfram had saved his honor. Furthermore, the Ten Nobles would not accept it if he tried to annul the engagement.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Yuuri quickly wiped away his tears and answered the knock. "Come in!"

Conrad slowly entered the room after he heard the invitation. "Yuuri, are you ready?" he said while smiling.

"Yes…" the double black stood and brushed his clothes off of the non-existent wrinkles. He then, escorted by Conrad, left for the hall where the wedding would be taking place. They reached the hall and entered. There, Wolfram was already waiting for him at the end of aisle with a bright smile on his face, he was wearing almost the identical wedding attire to him with only a difference in color his being white.

Yuuri walked by Conrad's side, when they arrived at the end of the aisle, the brunet passed the double black hand to his soon-to-be-husband. Wolfram grabbed the hand in his own and smiled at his soon-to-be-husband. Yuuri tried his best to smile and let Wolfram led him to his side.

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, please recites your pledge." the priest asked as he looked to Wolfram.

Wolfram squeezed Yuuri's hand a little before he spoke.

"From this moment on, I, Wolfram von Bielefeld, take you, Shibuya Yuuri, as my husband for life. I pledge to honor, encourage, and support you through our walk in life together. When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and uplift you, so that through our union we can accomplish more than we could alone. I promise to work for our love and always make you a priority in my life. With every beat of my heart, I will love you. This is my solemn vow."

The priest nodded in agreement and looked to the double black. "King Shibuya Yuuri, now, please recites your pledge."

Yuuri nodded and spoke in his best-controlled voice.

"I, Shibuya Yuuri, choose you, Wolfram von Bielefeld, as my husband. I vow to love you through sickness and health, through the good and the bad, through richer and poorer. You are everything I need, and at this moment, I know that all my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I promise to give you my all and I know that I could not ask for more from you. I love you and always will. This is my solemn vow."

"Now, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. Do you take the hand of Shibuya Yuuri as your rightful husband?"

"I do"

"King Shibuya Yuuri. Do you take the hand of Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld as your rightful husband?"

"I do"

"Then, I announce you as husbands, you may kiss."

Wolfram leaned forward to his newly wed husband and gave him a chaste kiss. Yuuri just stood stiffly and closed his eyes tightly. When he no longer felt the touch of those soft warm lips, he opened his eyes. He saw Wolfram smile lovingly at him and he could felt his heart break. If only… if only the groom was Kevin… he knew, he would be happy. Unfortunately… he was not Kevin. Wolfram was the one that was his husband.

Wolfram saw Yuuri's strained face and felt his heart crack. He tried to forget that and smile, as he knew that he was the one that got to marry the double black, he was the one who got Yuuri's first kiss. He then took those hands in his and faced the guest.

The guests cheered and applauded for the Royal Couple.

* * *

><p>Wedding night.<p>

The two newlyweds went back to their room after the party was over. Wolfram escorting his new husband by wrapping his arm around his small waist. Yuuri was squirming all the way to the royal bed chamber while trying his best to smile at all the people that he saw during the walk. When, they were in front of the room, Yuuri opened the door and entered first. Wolfram following close behind before shutting and locking the door. Wolfram then headed to the wardrobe to change out of his wedding uniform and into his nightclothes. Yuuri quickly turned his back so it was facing his husband. After Wolfram finished changing, Yuuri turned his body to face his husband.

"Wolf, what is that?" Yuuri said in shocked as he saw the blond demon wearing the pink frilly nightgown.

Wolfram blinked his eyes and looked at his husband, confused by the question. "What? My nightgown?"

Yuuri nodded his head uncertainly. "Ugh, yeah… you're going wear that to sleep?"

"I am… usually, I prefer to sleep naked but I didn't want to scare you" Wolfram shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and headed to the bed – sitting on it.

Yuuri blushed furiously and stuttered. "N-Naked? You? No, no… I much more prefer if you wore that than you naked in our bed"

Wolfram laughed and ushered the double black to change from his wedding attire into his pyjamas. "So, what're you waiting for? Go change your clothes."

However, his husband didn't move from his spot as he started fidgeting. Yuuri then looked at the pink clad blond before he spoke. "Umm… Wolf, could you please turn and face the other side of room?"

"Why?" Wolfram rose one of his eyebrows, questioningly.

"I want to change my clothes." The double black said softly. He did not look at his husband's eyes rather looking down at his feet.

Wolfram let out a small chuckle and answered him, "Well, I'm your husband now, it's okay to change in front of me."

"I know. But, please…" a blush crept onto his tan cheeks.

Wolfram smiled looking at Yuuri's red face. "…If you insist" he said before he thought inwardly, 'Cute'.

Wolfram turned his back to the double black and sighed. Only the sound of rustling clothes was heard from the wardrobe's direction. Wolfram gulped down, as he could not wait for his husband to get in the bed. He loved the double black so much and he was happy when he got the chance to marry the person he was in love with for three years. Even though, it was a forced marriage. He didn't regret it. He was truly happy.

Wolfram could feel the bed sink from the other side. He then slowly turned his body to face his husband's side. But, it was Yuuri's back that was facing him. He scooted closer to his husband and he could see Yuuri's body tense. Wolfram stopped. He wanted to touch that perfect body; so much so he reached out his hand. However, when he finally touched his husband's shoulder, Yuuri flinched. Wolfram quickly retracted his hand from the double black and placed it at his side. A heavy silence hung around them.

"I'm sorry…" Yuuri muttered softly.

Wolfram looked at his husband. "Why?"

"I still can't fully accept you as my husband."

"…I know" Wolfram tried his best not to sound miserable.

"I'll try my best to be your husband. But, for now… I hope you can be patient with me." Yuuri said quietly while his back was still facing the blond demon.

"…I always am patient when it comes to you" Wolfram said softly while thinking, 'I've been patiently loving you for three years' and closed his eyes. "Good night, Yuuri"

However, Yuuri heard him and he sighed inwardly. 'What did he mean by that?'. Yuuri opened his mouth and muttered a quiet, "Good night, Wolf".

'I'm sorry. I still can't forget him... I… I still love Kevin.'

Both of them fell a sleep with broken hearts, their backs facing each other. Wolfram waited until his husband was asleep and he sat up in bed. He looked at the double black longingly and caressed the soft cheek. But, his action made Yuuri winced in his sleep and he quickly took his hand back sighing softly. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his husband's forehead. Wolfram smiled sadly and lay back down. Wolfram mumbled to himself in a voice full of emotion, "I love you, Yuuri"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Weisberg's castle. Kevin was lying on his back on the bed while closing his eyes. In his hand was a wedding card from the royal couple. Kevin didn't go to the wedding. He knew that he couldn't stand to see his ex-fiancé stood next to other man while vowing a marriage pledge – without feeling jealous. Kevin groaned and he tossed in bed more. He opened his eyes and stared right into the beautifully written wedding card.<p>

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

_Wedding Invitation_

_King Shibuya Yuuri_

_27th Maou of Shin Makoku_

_To_

_Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld_

_3rd son of 26thMaou, Heir of Bielefeld and Soldier of Shin Makoku_

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

He crushed the card and threw it on the floor. Kevin sat up and punched the bed furiously. His eyes felt hot with tears streaming down his cheeks. He was too late. Too late, to claim the love that he had previously held dear. That previously he had firmly grasped in his hand. He threw away his chance. What was worse, he tossed away the only possession that he loved.

He threw away his beloved.

He threw away Yuuri.

He let Yuuri cry that day when he broke their engagement. He never tried to listen to his ex-fiancé's and made his own jealous assumptions. His eyes were blinded in a jealous rage towards the friendship between his fiancé and his fiancé's bodyguard. He left Yuuri to handled all the accusation from the Ten Nobles and explain everything alone without him being there to help.

He was so wrong.

He was stupid.

Kevin placed both of his hands on his face and cried silently. Now, he would never see that bright smile or those huge black eyes filled with love towards him. He would miss him. His Yuuri. And… he couldn't change the fact that Yuuri was now married to Wolfram. He cried harder as he remembered his lost love. Tears poured heavily and silent sobs were his only company to his lonely night.

He had lost Yuuri.

Forever.

END CHAPTER.

* * *

><p>Ah~ there you go! I hope you'll like the wedding scene, I'm don't really know about wedding thing, that vows from Yuuri and Wolfram I got it from website. So, credit to it. *Sorry, though. I forget the address*<p>

Will Kevin stop at there or will he appears in the story again? How about Yuuri, did he knows that Wolfram married him out of love not just political marriage? And Wolfram, will he be able to tell Yuuri that he loves him? All of that will be reveal on next chapters ;D

Review and I'll bring the chapter to you :)

p/s: Good news! Chapter 9: Small Fire Wielder - After Death, Comes Life already done and on-going proof-reading. Also, next chappie for Modern Cinderella Story. Wait for it! XD


	8. Chapter 8

**As always, thank you for reading and reviewing! :D**

**Warning: OOCness**

**Beta'ed by Ahime Uzu *Thanks~! X3***

**Pikeebo:  
><strong>That's normal for human beings.. we're *Heheh.. me* always greedy and not satisfied with what we got until it's gone. Oh~! Yuuri will realize that! and I hope you'll like this chapter! XD Nyah, sequel.. heheh.. there will be a new character.

**moniqe007:  
><strong>Well, no need to pity Kevin.. Lol! Evil me~! XD The next chappie for Cinderella will be finish maybe by this weekend.

**Well, enjoy the story and don't forget R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Making Move<strong>

Wolfram woke up early that morning. He sat on the bed and stared into his husband's sleeping body. The double black's chest rose up and down with every breathe he took. His black hair messily tousled around his round face. His pink lips were slightly parted and his eyelashes fluttered occasionally. Yuuri was hugging the pillow while facing Wolfram. In his sleep last night, Yuuri had unconsciously faced his husband's side. Wolfram smiled lovingly and stared at those parted lips. It was so tempting to just lean over and kiss those full lips. But he worried that Yuuri would wake up and hate him for taking advantage of him while he was sleeping. Since, last night, he had said, he still could not fully accept Wolfram as his husband. The blond demon brushed the bangs from Yuuri's closed eyes and let his hand combed the soft silken hair.

Yuuri stirred at the feeling of someone's hand in his hair. His eyes slowly opened to see Wolfram smiling tenderly at him. Yuuri's eyes widened in realization and he quickly sat up - from his sleeping position. Inching away from Wolfram.

"W-Wolfram… what are you doing?" the double black said timidly at his husband's peculiar behaviour, black eyes looking at Wolfram suspiciously.

Wolfram just smiled and answered him casually, "Good morning Yuuri. I was watching you sleep."

"B-But… you were touching me and that's not like you at all." Yuuri flushed as he scooted further away from his spouse.

"Well, you're my husband. Of course, I would touch you, besides I just brushed your bangs from your eyes for you. And… what do you mean it's not like me?" Wolfram scooted closer to his husband and Yuuri scooted further away again. The double black didn't realize he was already at the edge of the bed so when he moved a little more, he could feel that his body was unbalance and almost fell onto the hard floor. However, Wolfram quickly grabbed onto Yuuri's hand and pulled his husband towards him - preventing Yuuri from meet with the hard floor. He took that action for a reason to hug his other half. Yuuri, who was still shocked from almost falling off the bed - didn't move. As soon as he regained his senses he realized that Wolfram was hugged him - tightly. Yuuri started squirming in Wolfram's muscular arms - trying to escape from his husband firm embrace.

"Wolfram… let me go" he said and tried to pry those strong arms from around him. "Wolfram, stop!" he tried again but it fell onto deaf ears.

On the other hand, Wolfram just kept silent and squeezed him tighter. How he'd been waiting for this moment, to just hold Yuuri in his arms. For three years he had controlled himself from touching the person he loved so much and now he got his chance - he didn't want to let go. He hugged Yuuri in a manner of protecting him from all the misery and difficulties of the world.

"W-Wolf… I can't breathe…" Yuuri said in a choked voice. Hearing his husband choked voice, Wolfram quickly released him. He then watched the double black gasping for air as soon as he let go of him.

"Sorry, Yuuri. Are you okay?" the blond Prince asked worriedly.

Yuuri just nodded and quickly stood, distancing himself from his husband. "Umm… I want to take a bath first." Yuuri said in discomforted voice and walked to the wardrobe to grab his clothes. Yuuri frowned all the way to the wardrobe thinking, 'What's going on with him? Wolfram never acted like this before… It's just too weird… What's with this sudden affection?' he asked himself inwardly.

Wolfram followed Yuuri, quickly walking towards their huge wardrobe and taking his belongings. Yuuri looked at him in confusion. "Wolfram, what are you doing?" huge black eyes trailed to the clothes in Wolfram's hands.

"Well… I'm taking a bath with you of course." Wolfram said innocently and walked ahead of Yuuri to the Maou's private bathroom.

"Eh? But, Wolfram… can't you wait for me to finish first?" Yuuri whined softly and walked faster to grab Wolfram's hand to stop him. He held onto Wolfram's free hand making the blond Prince stop.

However, Wolfram took that hand on him as an invitation and turned the tables grabbing onto his husband's smaller wrist.

"E-Eh! Wolf?" black eyes widened in shock.

"Let's go take a bath together, Yuuri" Wolfram smiled sweetly and dragged the reluctant King away. The maids passed by and saw their King and husband acting all lovey-dovey early in the morning. They squealed loudly and giggled. Yuuri was blushing crimson red and Wolfram was just smirking.

They reached the bath and Wolfram quickly locked the door to prevent other people from entering. He then looked at his husband. Yuuri still stood in his pyjama, looking down at the tiles on the floor - while maintaining a safe distance from his husband. "Yuuri? What are you waiting for? Take off your clothes." Wolfram said as he took off his clothes.

Yuuri blushed and he averted his eyes away from the naked body of his husband. Wolfram smiled evilly and he walked closer to his husband with just a white towel hanging around his waist. "Yuuri… what are you doing? Do you want me to help you take off your clothes?" he said playfully - wanting to tease the shy double black.

The close proximity between them made the double black panic and scare. He wasn't used to this new daring Wolfram. His brain was a mess as he shouted "No!" Wolfram's eyes widened in shock and he quickly distanced himself from his husband's side.

"Y-Yuuri?" hurt could clearly be heard in his voice. 'Do you hate me that much?' he thought.

Yuuri realized that he had raised his voice and quickly covered his mouth. He looked at Wolfram's hurt face and promptly apologized. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you." While his face was painted with guilt.

Wolfram looked at the double black and smiled a strained smile. "Okay… just don't stand there too long and get into the water" Wolfram said and walked to the bath with a dejected heart.

Yuuri nodded and quickly took off his clothes before he wrapped a towel around his waist. He then walked to the huge bath sinking in his whole body under the water, only leaving his head and neck visible. They bathed in silence Yuuri peeking at his husband from the corner of his eyes. Wolfram was oddly silent the whole time and it worried Yuuri. When they finished and were fully clothed Wolfram was still silent.

Their morning went by without a word being shared between the two. Wolfram went onto managed some problem that arose on the border and Yuuri went to his office to sign paperwork like usual.

* * *

><p>Later, around midnight, Wolfram was back from his duties at the border. He already missed seeing his husband - he couldn't stop thinking of the double black while he was doing his work - since they weren't speaking to each other this morning. The Prince Consort headed towards their shared bedroom and opened the door quietly - in case his husband was asleep. However, the room was still bright with candle lighting and he saw his husband was still awake and sitting on their bed - hugging the fluffy pillow to his chest. Yuuri was deep in thought when Wolfram walked silently to the bed.<p>

"Yuuri? Why aren't you sleeping?" Wolfram asked making Yuuri turn his head towards the sudden voice. He smiled - while sighing in relief - and spoke. "Wolfram, you're back. It's so late. Umm… I was waiting for you..." he said while scratching the back of his head nervously.

Wolfram eyed him worriedly and asked, "Why were you waiting for me? Is there something wrong?"

"Umm… I wanted to apologize for shouting at you this morning." Yuuri said guiltily while looking down on the floor. He fiddled with his fingers nervously when he didn't hear a reply from the Prince Consort. Wolfram smiled from his place next to the bed sighing in relief. He was worried his husband might have wanted a divorce or maybe says that he hated him now.

Wolfram walked closer to his lovely spouse and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's torso. Yuuri stiffened but made no move to escape from his husband's arms - since, he had hurt Wolfram that morning and never wanted Wolfram to make that pained expression again.

"It's okay. I'd never get angry with you. It just… I was a little hurt when you raised your voice. That's all." Wolfram said and thinking, 'Yes, that's all… I could never get angry at you…'

"But... you never spoke to me after that." Yuuri said and rested his head on the blond soldier's shoulder.

Wolfram smiled at the contact. "I wanted to… but I was afraid you might hate me…" he stopped to think about what he should say before he spoke again, "…I can't live if the person that I love says that he hates me." he confessed and tightened the embrace.

Yuuri was shock by the sudden confession. He squirmed in Wolfram's possessive arms and made his husband released him. Black orbs met emerald eyes. "You're saying that you love me?" Yuuri asked in disbelief. 'Wolfram loves me… since when?' he thought.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri's black eyes as he demanded an explanation before he sighed softly and sitting down on the bed. He looked at Yuuri and spoke. "I love you, Yuuri. Since, that night during dinner when you were being introduced as our new Maou. I fell for you more when I learned of your kindness and loving heart. I've been in love with you for three years now…" he said as he trailed off on his last sentence.

Yuuri sat next to Wolfram and stared at him in disbelief. "So, you're saying you really love me?" he stopped and thinking of something before he added, "…And, that's why you were willing to marry me? To save me and because you love me?" curiosity etched into the double black's face.

Wolfram sighed again, he knew that Yuuri would ask him those questions - since, Yuuri had never known that he was in love with him. 'It's just a one-sided love' he thought desolately and spoke. "Yes… I wanted to save you from all those nobles and… I also proposed to you because I love you." Wolfram said looking into his husband's black orbs. Yuuri diverted his eyes from those heated stares and muttered quietly.

"But, I… I don't love you. You know that, right?"

Wolfram felt his heart tearing into teeny tiny pieces when those words left his husband's mouth. He looked down at the floor while smiling dejectedly. "…I know but I still love you." And thinking, 'I'll always love you, Yuuri…'

Yuuri as a kind-hearted person by nature, felt guilty from Wolfram's sincerity. He hesitantly reached for the blond's hand and squeezed it gently - earning a flinch from Wolfram. Wolfram looked at Yuuri in shock and he could see the faint hope was still there for him. Yuuri spoke softly and pondered for a while. He then smiled, "Maybe I don't love you right now but I'll try my best to love you, but I want us to take this relationship slowly" he said as he started thinking that Wolfram was his husband and it was not fair for him to treat Wolfram as a stranger and never give a chance to him - and he himself to love another.

'Kevin…' he thought forlornly before Wolfram's voice interrupted his thought.

Wolfram's face brightened instantly - after hearing Yuuri's words - and he held Yuuri in his arms, again. "Do you mean it? Are you willing to take this marriage seriously?" he asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Yes, I mean it. I'll be more serious about our marriage and I'll try to learn to love you as my husband."

END OF CHAPTER.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for my late update. I'd been struggling finishing my thesis draft and it's complete now! XD Yay~! Well, I still have another 3 projects to complete by next week and this Thursday will be the day of the innovation competition. My prototype already 80% finished and now, I'm working on poster.. I hate designing poster! DX<p>

After this, the story will start focusing on Wolfram and Yuuri's moments ;3


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, thanks for those who's reading and Yumi-chan Hamano for reviewing last chapter.**

**Warning: OOCness**

**Beta'd by Ahime Uzu.  
><strong>

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Yuuri's Sick Day<strong>

In the Royal Chamber, Yuuri lay in the four-foster bed coughing and sneezing. Wolfram was sitting next to him on the bed placing his palm on his husband's forehead. Measuring the double black's temperature.

"Yuuri, your body's temperature is still high. I should call Gisela." Wolfram's worried voice could be heard. Emerald eyes were looking at the pale faced double black with concern.

Yuuri just smiled weakly and removed Wolfram's hand from his head. "I'm okay. It's just a small fever." He stopped to cough and added in a strained voice. "…I'll be okay if I get enough rest."

"No. I can't let you to get sick. I'll get some cold medicine from Gisela." Wolfram said while ignoring a grunt of protest from Yuuri.

Yuuri watched Wolfram open the door and leave the door closing behind him. He sighed loudly and placed his own hand on his forehead. "This stupid fever!" he groaned and coughed again. "Wolfram is over-reacting. It's just a cold…" he sighed again and sneezing. Yuuri reached for a box of tissue next to his bed and blew his nose into the tissue. His small nose was already as red as Rudolph the red nose reindeer. He scrunched his nose in annoyance and threw the used tissue into the near-by dustbin - after he told Wolfram to place it next to their bed.

Yuuri massaged his temples - the headache was coming again. He sighed and closed his eyes remembering how caring Wolfram was towards him this morning. When, he woke up, Wolfram was hovering over top of him while placing a wet cloth on his forehead. Yuuri tried to sit up and scoot away - since, he was still wasn't use to the proximity - but failed when his body didn't listen to him. Wolfram held him with care asking him to lie back in a soft voice. At that time, Yuuri's head was throbbing and he just yielded to his husband's order - foregoing his timid act.

"It hurts…" he said softly still messaging his temples.

The double black regretted having to running in the rain yesterday. They were having a picnic at the lake near the forest when the sky suddenly darkened and started pouring down rain all over them. They quickly went to get their horse and hopped on. They only brought one stallion since Wolfram insisted they do to try and strengthen their relationship - like what Yuuri had said the night before.

"Be more like real husbands." Wolfram said. Yuuri wanted to take it slower but since Wolfram was quite stubborn - he had to agree with him, with a grimace of course. But, Wolfram just smiled and placed his hand on him.

Yuuri's thoughts were interrupted by a creak in the door. He looked up from his lap - stopping his head massage - to see his husband bring in a tray with some food and medicine on it. Wolfram looked at him and smiled. The blond consort pulled up a bedside table and placed the tray on it before he sat down next to him. Wolfram helped him to sit up and stacked a few pillows behind his back for support.

Wolfram grabbed a glass of milk for his husband. "Drink this…" he said while holding the glass near the double black's mouth. Wolfram eyed Yuuri and motioned him to open his mouth. Yuuri understanding the meaning of the gesture, sighed.

"…I can drink by myself" Yuuri said and tried to take the glass from his husband with shaky hand. However, Wolfram just sighed and held it still near his mouth. "Wolfram… I can do it by myself." Yuuri said trying to take it again. He started to cough again and covered his mouth. Wolfram sighed again and patted Yuuri's back softly.

"No. I'm not letting you, Yuuri. You're sick and I'm the reason for it. I'm suppose to help you with all of this." Wolfram said stubbornly. He smiled again and nudged Yuuri to open his mouth. "Just let me fed you…"

Yuuri sighed and opened his mouth. He knew that Wolfram was stubborn and he wouldn't back down from what he said. Therefore, with help from his husband, Yuuri drank the milk. "There, are you satisfied now?" Yuuri said sulkily. His mood seemed to worsen since he was sick this morning. On the other hand, Wolfram just smiled in satisfactory placing the glass back on the tray before he took a bowl of porridge and held the spoon near his husband's pouting mouth. Yuuri eyed the spoon with a grudge - as if the spoon had done something horrible to him - and tried to take the spoon but his husband prevented him.

"Open your mouth." Wolfram said firmly and Yuuri just argued back. "Wolf, I can feed my self!" Yuuri's voice rose a little bit he was clearly annoyed with the treatment. He was not a child and he could feed himself. However, he was coughing and sneezing again. Wolfram eyed him with worry though his face still looked stern.

"Just open it, Yuuri." The blond Prince said firmly.

Yuuri glared at him and got the same glare back from Wolfram. Yuuri acted like a little child and closed his mouth tightly; while his arms crossing over his chest. A gesture to go against Wolfram.

After he still refused to open his mouth, Wolfram resolved to threaten him. "If you don't open your mouth and eat… I'm going to mouth-feed you. Do you want it or not? I don't really mind since I'm going to get a free kiss." The blond Prince smiled seductively and dangerously.

Yuuri looked at him - eyes wide. "No, no… anything but that." Yuuri said, scared, causing Wolfram to smirk victoriously. Although, the blond consort was hoping to mouth-fed - well, in Wolfram's mind more like kiss - his sick husband. 'Guess I have to wait until Yuuri is ready…' he thought.

Said sick husband then opened his mouth a little and let Wolfram fed him. "That's a good boy. You should listen more to your husband, you know…" Wolfram said and eyed his spouse's sour face. He chuckled at his husband's pouting face and Yuuri glared at him. Wolfram treated his scornful husband with patients. If this were the usual Wolfram, he would not be able to stand someone who was trying to talk back to him. However, love did this to him. He became a more patient person smiling more when he was with his husband or even just thinking of Yuuri made him smile widely. That was how deeply in love he was. He was hurting when he saw Yuuri's ashen face that morning and how Yuuri's was having difficulty breathing through his clogged nose.

"Here, next spoon." and the feeding session continued until all the porridge was finished and Wolfram took some medicine from the bottle.

"Next is your cold medicine." Yuuri just opened his mouth and ate everything that was given to him silently. After the medicine, he drank a glass of water given by his over-caring husband.

Wolfram smiled softly and placed the bowl, glass and medicine back to the tray. He was about to spin on his heels when he heard a soft voice from Yuuri.

"…Thank you" the double black said almost inaudible and shyly.

Wolfram turned back and faced his husband. He looked at him and smiled. "You're welcome". He then, walked out of the Royal Chamber and closed the door with a smile still plastered on his face.

A few minutes later, Wolfram opened the door to their bedroom to see his husband was fast asleep after he took the tray away to the kitchen by himself - since there was no one he could ask to. Wolfram smiled lovingly and kissed Yuuri's forehead softly. He then, placed a blanket over his husband's body and tucked him in before he walked out from the bedroom to head to the Maou's office.

* * *

><p>Yuuri's eyelids fluttered open slowly. He looked at his surrounding and realized that it was already night. He then sat up and saw his spouse was busy at the study table with some paperwork. Wolfram was reading the document before scribing on the parchment with a quill.<p>

"Wolfram?" he called out to his consort with a hoarse voice. A small cough followed his words - alarming the blond haired demon.

Wolfram stopped his work and quickly went to the double black. "You're awake. Are you feeling okay now?" he sat next to the double black and placed his palm on his husband's forehead. He sighed in relief when he felt his temperature had lowered.

"Yeah… I'm feeling much better. Thank you." Yuuri said and smiled sincerely.

Wolfram placed his hand which was just recently on his husband's forehead to rest on Yuuri's hands. He gave it a gentle squeeze and said. "Well, I'm responsible for your illness since I'm the one who insisted that we go on picnic yesterday." He then looked down at their hands guiltily.

"…It's okay and you did nurture me back to health." Yuuri said before eyeing all the paperwork on the table. "Wolf, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean by that?" Wolfram asked him confused.

Yuuri looked back into those emerald green orbs before he said. "Those paperwork. What are they for?"

Wolfram eyed the paperwork and smiled. "Oh, those… I'm doing your paperwork for you today."

Yuuri looked at his husband in shock. 'Why? Why would he do that?' He thought inwardly and then said it quietly, "You shouldn't do that. It's my job as Maou."

"It's okay. I'm your husband and it's also my job to help my husband when he's sick." Wolfram said and stared into Yuuri's eyes with his own full of love. Yuuri wasn't feeling comfortable and looked away from the heated stare. "B-But-" he said before Wolfram cut him off.

"No buts Yuuri. I'm your Prince Consort and it is my job to help the King when he is unavailable or when he is in need of my help." he said firmly and tightened his grip on Yuuri's hand.

Yuuri looked down on their hands and mumbled a soft, "Thanks…"

"You're welcome…" Wolfram said before he said in a more concerned voice, "So, are you hungry? I'll get some food from the kitchen and we can eat together." He said as he stood up from the bed releasing their hands.

The double black looked at his husband's face and remembered that it was already passed dinner time, "Wait! Are you saying that you still haven't eaten dinner?" black eyes widened in realization.

"How can I have dinner when my husband is still sleeping?" the blond Prince asked while looking at his spouse.

"But, Wolfram…" Yuuri whined only to remember he had been asleep from this morning till night and decided to ask. "Did you eat anything today? Have you had lunch?"

However, Wolfram just smiled and answered him. "I ate some bread and soup after you fell asleep."

"…You mean… you haven't eaten since this morning?"

"Umm… yeah" Wolfram said and just shrugged the question away casually.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram's relaxed face and sighed. "Wolfram, how can you do that? You shouldn't do all of this just because of me…"

'You'll never understand will you, Yuuri?' Wolfram sighed silently before he looked into those black eyes, "I've told you before... I'm your husband and I care for you, Yuuri. I love you."

"I…" Yuuri said hesitantly and stopped - he looked down at his lap - he didn't know how to responded to that bold confession. Wolfram lifted his chin and stared into those huge black eyes. How he loved those dark eyes more than anything - he'd never seen eyes that were more beautiful than Yuuri's black eyes. But, as he loved those eyes so much, he still loved the whole being of his husband. Every part of him - the eyes, hair, nose, full lips, body, hands, legs and everything - especially, his big heart.

"I know you still don't love me but I'll wait until you fall completely in love with me. I'll wait for that moment patiently." Wolfram said before he went out of the room to get some dinner and left Yuuri alone on the bed while thinking hard about his speech.

Yuuri was sitting on their bed silently. Mind processing all the information that left from the blond soldier's mouth.

* * *

><p>I've finished my first paper today. Yay~! Another 3 more paper and final year project presentation next monday and this friday, fyp presentation with my supervisor.<p>

This story had finished but will be slow in updates because I'd to wait for the proof reading first - my beta reader is busy. Hope you can be patient.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reading last chapter. I knew I said before that I'd finished written this story and it's all true. But, I'd to wait for the beta.**

**Warning: OOCness**

**Enjoy! the second last chapter!**

***the poll still open. If you want me to write the sequel just vote for it in my profile.* This one has been beta'ed. Thanks to my beta -Ahime Uzu-  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Progress<strong>

It was a beautiful morning in Shin Makoku. Bad omen birds were making their usual noises, "Bad Omen~!". Some of the Blood Pledge Castle occupants had already begun waking up to do their duties like the maids, servants and soldiers. Though a certain royal couple was still in a blissful dreamland while embracing each other without a care in the world.

Yuuri unconsciously snuggled closer into Wolfram's chest, as he wanted the heat emanating from the fire wielding Prince. Wolfram feeling someone cuddling into him, opened his eyes to saw Yuuri cuddled into him. He smiled fondly and let the double black cling to his chest. He caressed the soft black tresses carefully, trying not to wake the sleeping beauty.

Yuuri's eyelids fluttered opened slowly, when he felt a hand caressing his hair and stiffened when he realized what he had done. He had been cuddling into Wolfram's chest for all this time! Yuuri's face turned crimson red and he frozen in place.

Wolfram immediately took the chance to tease his husband. "Yuuri… you've been cuddling into me for a while. Do you like it that much? Wimp." he teased in a low husky voice. Repressing a chuckle from escaping his lips at Yuuri's flustered face.

Yuuri squeaked like a girl and jumped away from his husband. He then fell unceremoniously onto the hard floor landing headfirst.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed in pain.

Wolfram seeing his husband fall from the bed; quickly shoved away the comforter and went to help his poor spouse.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Yuuri just glared at Wolfram and answered while rubbing his head that was already developing a small bump. "I'm okay. It's your entire fault that I fell."

Wolfram blinked at Yuuri's answer and smiled evilly. "Well, for your information my dear husband," Wolfram said making Yuuri wince at the 'dear husband' comment. "You were the one who was cuddling into my chest and got scared by my voice. Thus, fell from the bed involuntarily" he then chuckled when he saw that Yuuri's face was turning ten shades red. It was impossible someone could be that flustered.

Yuuri hastily stood up from his place and went to grab his clothes. Wolfram quickly followed his husband and grabbed himself a set of clothes. Yuuri grimaced and groaned inwardly when Wolfram was stopped at his side to join him in the bath.

They walked to the bath side by side silently. When they arrived at the bath, both of their backs facing away from each other and stripped themselves of their night clothes. The double black entered the bath and relaxed under the warm water. Soon, Wolfram followed him.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri started.

Wolfram looked at the double black. "Yes, Yuuri?"

"Why do you need to follow me every time I take a bath?" he asked curiously while glancing at his husband's figure.

"Why you ask me? Of course, because I'm your husband."

Yuuri sighed and rubbed his temple, "I know that. But, can't you give me some time alone?"

"Well, I need to protect you from danger and as Prince Consort I can't let my King go anywhere alone." Wolfram stated matter-of-factly. He then looked at his husband's slender figure and idea popped into his mind. He scooted closer to the double black and said in a seductive voice. "Yuuri… can I wash your back?"

Yuuri who was still enjoying his bath did not realize Wolfram had scooted closer to him. He squeaked like a girl - again - when he heard his husband's voice near his ear. "W-Wolfram?"

Wolfram smiled and just motioned Yuuri to stay still. "Just let me wash your back, Yuuri."

Yuuri laughed nervously and scooted even further. "Heheh… I can wash my own back, you know…"

"Yuuri… you said you wanted to try with our relationship. So, why are you backing away now?" Wolfram asked firmly. His hand still holding the wash cloth.

"I-I…" the double black didn't know what he should say, realizing it was his whole idea in trying to work on their relationship; just kept silent.

"Just let me help you wash your back. I promise I won't do anything else" Wolfram smiled reassuringly.

Yuuri cringed at the word 'else'. He looked at Wolfram and pondered for a minute. He then concluded that it would be okay, 'It just a wash, right? Nothing else…'

"Hmm… okay, you can wash my back. But, promise… no funny stuff."

"Okay, okay… and what do you mean by funny stuff?" Wolfram asked, feigned innocence - though, he did understand what the double black meant by that.

Yuuri blushed furiously and stuttered on his own words. "Y-You know what I meant…"

Wolfram just shrugged it off and began scrubbing his husband's back. There, his first mission already accomplished. He had touched his husband naked skin - even though it was only his back. But, still… he was closer. Now, he and Yuuri were getting closer in terms of a physical relationship. The harder part was making Yuuri fall in love with him. However, Wolfram vowed to make it a reality and in no time, Yuuri would love him.

Wolfram smirked in triumph.

* * *

><p>Yuuri was signing paperwork in his office when a certain blonde-haired demon decided to occupy his thoughts. He stopped working, remembering the time this morning when they were in the baths. It was the first time Yuuri let Wolfram touch him - well, not in a perverted way, though. Just a back scrubbing. However, when Wolfram touched his back, Yuuri could feel the heat rush to his face and his heart beating loudly. Luckily, for him, he wasn't facing his husband and he prayed that Wolfram would not realize the change in his body temperature or how his heart was beating uncontrollably.<p>

Yuuri sighed and placed his quill to the side. He clutched his chest through his shirt and there again, his heart was pounding loudly, just from remembering Wolfram. "I… Am I starting to fall in love with him?" he asked to no one in particular. 'But we just got married two weeks ago.' he thought silently.

However, Gwendal was still in the office. He looked at the Maou's peculiar act. He wanted to scold him when he heard the sentence that came from the Maou's mouth. 'Did he just say that? Is he talking about Wolfram?' Gwendal thought. Gwendal smiled secretly and prayed to Shinou to make his brother and the King's marriage a successful one.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Lady Celi had joined them for dinner. She just recently got back from her free love journey. She was shocked when she heard that her Wolfie was the one who was married to the Maou. At that time, she had gone to a very far place and didn't have time to attend the wedding - made her feel a bit guilty.<p>

"Wolfie dear~! I didn't know that you're in love with Heika~! Aww, you're so lucky to get married to such a cute man!" she squealed loudly and hugged the life out of Wolfram.

Wolfram just scoffed and squirming inside his mother's hug. "Mother… don't call me that. I'm already an adult and it's embarrassing."

"Aww~ why? You're always be Wolfie to me, dear" she smiled seductively. Wolfram sweat-dropped at his mother's comment.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was blushing hard and just smiled sheepishly. After the attack on Wolfram, Lady Celi headed towards Yuuri making him cringed.

"Ohh~! Heika! I didn't know you were having an affair with my Wolfie! I thought that you loved Lord Kevin. So, what happened between you two?" she asked, clueless. Though, there was a hint of excitement in her voice.

The table's occupants fell into silence. Gwendal's wrinkles multiplied and Conrad just kept silent. Sometimes, both of them wondered, why their mother just couldn't watch what she said. Meanwhile, both Wolfram and Yuuri winced at the question. Wolfram looked at Yuuri worriedly and Yuuri looked down on the table. While, Lady Celi was still waiting for the answer.

"I… we broke off the engagement. It just… we weren't meant to be together." Yuuri answered quietly. There was a hint of sadness in his voice. Wolfram heard it and cringed. 'He still can't forget him. I'm his husband but that man still occupies his mind. Guess so… I'm the one who forced him into this marriage' he thought dejectedly. 'But, Yuuri had said that he wanted to try out our relationship… why? He's still fighting it…'

"Oh, my… that's to bad. I'm sorry. But, you should be happy because my Wolfie will love you more." Lady Celi said sympathetically. Both of her hands clasped together. She then sat down in her chair and made everyone sighed in relief. Hopefully, she would not ask another sensitive question.

"I know…" was Yuuri only answer and he clutched his shirt over his heart tightly. That made Wolfram look at him questioning. He noticed that today Yuuri seemed a bit different and he wondered why. 'Maybe, he does realize that he didn't want this marriage to happen. Is he thinking of divorce? No, it can't be. The Ten Nobles aren't going to agree. After all, they were the ones who approved our marriage. I don't think I can let Yuuri go either. I love him too much to let him go into another man's arms.'

However, his mother giggling interrupting his thoughts. He looked at his mother. "Mother, is something wrong?" he asked, confused at his mother's mood swing.

Lady Celi's eyes beamed and she stood up from her chair. "I have an announcement" she said playfully and winked towards her son. Wolfram saw her and a look of confused fell onto his face.

"Given that I wasn't able to attend my Wolfie and Heika's wedding, I'm going to give the two of you a wedding gift. A honeymoon. Since, I heard you two still haven't gone on your honeymoon." she said cheerfully.

Wolfram's eyes lit up an idea coming to his mind. "Thank you, Mother" Wolfram smiled and thanked his mother's great idea. 'Now, I can make Yuuri fall in love with me.' he then grinned and in his mind, was already planning the many ways to make his husband fall for him - during their time alone.

Meanwhile, Yuuri just stiffened and realized that a honeymoon would mean that he would be alone with Wolfram. Being alone could lead to anything. Anything at all and no one was going to help him - if Wolfram decided to jump him. Since, in recent days, Wolfram was always trying to touch him or get closer to him - since, that day he said he would try with their relationship. Moreover, with his erratic thoughts and feelings right now, he was not sure if he wanted to be alone with his husband. Yuuri smiled weakly and looked at the S-exy Queen.

"Thanks, Lady Celi." He said in his best-cheerful voice.

However, the S-exy Queen didn't realize the change in tone of his voice and look away from the Maou, she just smiled her flirty smile and answered excitedly. "You're welcome Heika! I hope you have the best time with my Wolfie~" she said cryptically and winked at both her son and son-in-law - making the two teens blushing crimson red. "And, I want you to call me Mother, since, you're married to my son~"

"T-Thank you... Mo-Mother…" Yuuri stammered and blushed. Meanwhile, Wolfram looked at his husband and smiled fondly.

"You're welcome, my son-in-law~ now, we're family."

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be last. Review and I'll posted it for you :D<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**First of all, thank you for those who were reading and reviewing last chapter. This is the final and end to this story.**

**Beta'ed by Ahime Uzu. Thanks to her that my story is much more organized and better.**

**Warning:OOCness**

**ENJOY LAST CHAPTER :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Honeymoon<strong>

The Royal Couple were sat in their carriage heading towards their honeymoon. Lady Celi had planned it so they didn't know anything about the place they were heading to now. Yuuri sat near the window with Wolfram sitting next to him. Yuuri had insisted that Wolfram should sit opposite of him but, the Prince Consort just ignored his King's pleas and proceeded to sit next to him.

"Wolf, how long will it take?" Yuuri asked while yawning covering his mouth with his hand.

Wolfram looked at him affectionately. "Mother said it's going to take about three hours before we arrive."

Yuuri blushed at a look Wolfram gave him. He quickly looked away staring out the window. "O-Okay." with that said they fell silent.

It had been about two hours since they left Blood Pledge Castle. Yuuri's eyes were starting to close by themselves. He had yawned for umpteenth time now and he couldn't hold anymore. His head was starting to lean onto the windowsill and he fell asleep just like that.

Wolfram who was facing the other side of carriage, wondered why his husband was so quiet. He looked at Yuuri to see him sleeping, leaning against the windowsill. He smiled tenderly; carefully and slowly, he fixed his husband's head so it rested on his shoulder. Yuuri smiled in his sleep and mumbled some incoherent words. He snuggled closer into his consort and made Wolfram smile at the warm feelings welling up in his chest.

* * *

><p>The cold breeze from the open window made Yuuri move closer into the warmth that came from his 'pillow'. He snuggled closer into it and wrapped his arms around said 'pillow'. However, something was strange about the 'pillow'; it was comfortable yet hard, not his usual feathery soft pillow, and it was moving.<p>

Yuuri let his tired eyes opened slowly and when it fully opened, he was shown a blurry image of golden blonde hair and emerald green. He let his eyes adjusting to the light and the blurry image started to clear. His eyes widened when he realized - once again - he had cuddling into his husband chest.

The 'pillow' was Wolfram!

The double black quickly sat up and looked away, embarrassed. He was blushing and he could hear Wolfram chuckling beside him. 'Oh God! How could I cuddle into him again? Wahh! This is totally embarrassing!'

"Did you get enough sleep?" Wolfram asked while smiling. 'He's so cute, being embarrassed over something like this.'

Yuuri who's face was still red from before just nodded his head. Not trusting his voice to speak. He was still faced away from his husband.

Wolfram seeing him still reluctant to speak, continued. "Well, since you've woken up. How about we get out of carriage."

"Eh? Have we arrived already?" Yuuri immediately turned his head at Wolfram's words. Locking black onyx eyes with emerald green ones.

Wolfram smiled when Yuuri finally looked at him. "Since, you'd been so comfortable sleeping on my chest. I felt too guilty to wake you up and yes, we've arrived."

The double black blushed again and quickly moved to escape from the carriage. Wolfram followed him. Both of them looked at their surrounding in awe. The chalet looked so expensive that it was only fitting for Royalty. It was located near the beach and there was a field of flowers at the opposite site of the chalet. The newly wed couple went inside the chalet side by side. Their luggage been carried in when they arrived at the chalet. Wolfram had asked the servants to bring their luggage earlier and stayed in the carriage until Yuuri had awakened.

Yuuri opened the door to their bedroom eagerly heading to the closed window. He opened it widely letting the fresh air entered the room.

"Whoa, Wolf! This place is so beautiful! This is the first time I've seen a place this beautiful in Shin Makoku!" Yuuri exclaimed loudly. Black eyes sparkling admiring the green and blue surroundings. His mouth open in awe and legs rigid from their place near the window. Letting his black tresses be swept gently by the sea breeze. The sunset made his tan skin glow a golden color and looked as soft as ever. He looked majestic and beautiful all at once. Full of naivety and innocence that no one but him could posses.

The blond Prince Consort looked in awe at the figure that stood in front of him. 'So, beautiful…' he thought.

Wolfram smiled at Yuuri's naivety. He looked so much like a little kid who'd been given a new toy and was admiring it with all his might. Yuuri would always be innocent in Wolfram's eyes and mind. This boy King was much too innocent that Wolfram felt the urge to protect him from anything that could hurt him. That was why when he saw Yuuri being reprimanded by the Ten Nobles after being hurt by his ex-fiancé, he couldn't take it and offered to marry him - though, he really was in love with said King.

"Yeah, it's beautiful, Yuuri…" Wolfram answered while smiling and added in silent whisper, "…but not more than you…"

"Let's go take a look at the surroundings!" Yuuri chirped in cheerfulness, grabbing Wolfram's hand to drag the blonde along with him. Long forgotten his worries over his husband and his own chaotic feelings.

Wolfram smiled and let Yuuri led him to wherever his love would want to take him. Anywhere. He would go anywhere Yuuri went as long as he was with him. Even to hell, he was willing to.

The two were enjoying the sunset on the beach near the chalet. They sat side-by-side in a comfortable silence. Both their eyes looking at the beauty of God's creation in front of them.

"Look Yuuri… the sunset is beautiful…" Wolfram said softly breaking the silence between them.

Yuuri looked at the beautiful scene in front of him and nodded his head gently. "Hmm… you're right, Wolf."

"But, you want to know something?" Wolfram turned his head to look into his husband's eyes. "There is nothing more beautiful than my husband." He whispered softly with a loving tone - making the double black blush.

The sunset formed a beautiful shade to Wolfram's blond tresses. Its already golden color looked more stunning with the sunset shone over them. His emerald eyes adorned by an orange tinge making them look even more beautiful than a lake that shone in the summer's sunlight. His pale skin glowed under the sunset and gave him an angelic look for his already gorgeous face.

Yuuri was stunned in his seat and looked at his husband's figure in awe. He stared into his husband's emerald eyes. His black orbs seemed to be trapped in those enticing emerald eyes as he was looking at the beautiful being in front of him. Black met emerald green. As their eyes locked with each other, Wolfram leaned closer and… closer. Yuuri still stunned by his husband's beauty, also leaned forward as if he was spellbound by Wolfram's beauty. As soon as their lips met for the first time since that wedding ceremony, both closed their eyes in pure bliss. Both of them savored the feelings of the other's warm lips. Wolfram smiled into the kiss and Yuuri could feel it too.

The double black could feel his heart's erratic beating and his pulse pounding loudly. All his worries were gone in the instant their lips touched. All he could feel was love. An overwhelming love that Wolfram poured into his kiss and maybe… his own love… towards his husband.

The Prince Consort broke the kiss - as both of them needed air - and opened his eyes - smiling. Yuuri opened his eyes slowly when he felt the soft, warm lips no more. His black orbs locked with Wolfram's emerald one. He started to blush furiously when he realized that he had kissed his husband and looked away - hiding his red face. Wolfram smiled at his husband's blushing face. He cupped his face and brought him to look into his emerald orbs.

"Yuuri… I love you…" Wolfram said with deep affection while looking into those huge black eyes with loving gaze.

As those three words escaped from Wolfram's mouth, Yuuri was blushing ten shades of red and he looked away, again. "I… I-I." he stuttered and stopped. Not knowing what the exact words that he was supposed to say. Wolfram's passionate gaze was so intense that he could not hold it - his heart was beating faster and louder than before, he was sure the blond Prince could hear it too. Mind made up, the double black stood up - breaking the intense gaze and loving atmosphere that he had came to like - walking away from the blond Prince and heading to their chalet. Leaving his husband alone on the beach.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri; with hurt in his emerald orbs, though he was smiling - sadly. "At least, this is the first time he willingly kissed me. I'll wait patiently until the day he says he loves me."

* * *

><p>That night in their bedroom.<p>

It was midnight, when Yuuri opened his black eyes. He turned his head and body towards his husband's side. His eyes watched over his husband's figure that was sleeping peacefully next to him. Black orbs traced over his beautiful face. Wolfram's golden tresses fell all over his face. His lips slightly parted and there was a sound of light snoring from him - indicating that he was sleeping deeply. His pale skin shown to Yuuri's gaze as his nightgown fell from one of his shoulder. That porcelain like skin was so white and smooth, there was not a mark on them - despite Wolfram's post as a bodyguard and soldier who had always been in dangerous situation.

Reminding himself that Wolfram was in fact a soldier made his heart ached painfully. Many thoughts crossed his mind. What if that beautiful body was marred by enemy's blade? Moreover… what if those luscious lips bled from hurt and pain? What if he could not see those beautiful emerald eyes were looking at him… ever again? What if they lose their light and passion that proves those eyes belonged to the blond Prince? What if this warm body didn't emanate the heat that he had came to love when he was sleeping next to him? What if…

No.

It wouldn't happen.

He couldn't let it happen.

With his chaotic feelings and thoughts, desperately, Yuuri stretched out his hand, wanting to touch those soft golden locks - to prove that Wolfram was there with him. When he had those golden locks in his hand, he could feel the softness and silkiness from it. He then proceeded to touch the soft cheek that belonged to his sleeping husband with his other hand - warm and alive. All of a sudden, his previous thoughts came back to him and it made him scared. Yuuri could feel his eyes watering and his heart hurt unbearably. No. He was not going to lose him. Not after he had come to terms with his feelings.

Yes.

He loved him.

He loved his husband.

He loved Wolfram.

A single tear fell onto Wolfram's face making the blond Prince Consort open his eyes slowly. When his vision was cleared, he could see his husband, Yuuri, crying while caressing his face and hair. He was worried and wondered what had made the King cry. He sat up from his sleeping position and stared right into those watery black eyes.

"Yuuri… what happen?" he asked with a soft voice - worry painted all over his face. Hands on the double black's shoulders.

Yuuri seeing that Wolfram had awakened, looked at him with his still wet eyes. He just shook his head as a response to Wolfram's question. Wolfram withdrew his hands from the double black shoulders - adjusting his sitting position. Yuuri's fear started to grew when he could no longer feel those warm hands on his shoulders. He flung his body towards his shocked husband and wrapped his arms around the blond Prince's torso - tightly. His tears were falling heavily and soaking Wolfram's nightgown.

"Yuuri… shhh… what's going on?" Wolfram asked while he tried to hush the double black's uncontrollable cries. He patted his husband's back softly trying to calm down the crying Maou.

Yuuri replied to the blond in a choked voice, "…I don't…" his other words were mumbled to quietly for Wolfram to hear.

"What is it, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked softly.

"…don't want to lose you... Don't… please, don't leave me alone…" Yuuri said again as he continued to cry.

"…I'm not going to leave you. And I'm not going anywhere." Wolfram replied softly, slightly happy at the cozy feelings that invaded his heart from Yuuri's need to stay with him.

"…But…I'd always rejected your feelings… how come you don't despise me?" Yuuri asked quietly. His tears staining his beautiful face as he tightened his hug on the blond's waist. He needed something, something to tell him that Wolfram was there for him. Afraid if he let go of his waist, that body would fade away. Into nothingness… and that scared him the most.

Wolfram unwrapped the arms that held him possessively to face his crying husband. Yuuri's watery black orbs met with Wolfram's soft emerald eyes. Wolfram smiled and held those shaking hands in his own. Holding them firmly in his hands - to reassure the double black that he was not going anywhere.

"Yuuri…" he started. Yet, Yuuri refused to look at him and Wolfram tilted his head up with one of his hands.

"Listen here… I love you. I love you so much that I don't and never will think of leaving you. If I'm ever given the choice, I'd trade my life for your happiness. I love you and only you. I'll never forgive myself if I ever hurt you emotionally or physically… That's how much I love you."

"Wolf… I" Yuuri said and stopped because of his voice was choking with sob. "I… I love you. I just realized that I love you. I realize that I've rejected you so many times, but… I want you… I want you to gives me a chance to love you... To let you love me." he said while sobbing.

Wolfram's eyes went wide at Yuuri's love confession, before he closed and opened them again - with a softer look. With a loving look, he stared into those eyes that he loved. "I'll always love you…my love." he said as he enclosed his arms around his husband's trembling body.

Yuuri was smiling - despite the tears and sobbing - and leaned into the touch given by his husband. He let his own hands wrapped around the blond's waist. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Yuuri had calmed down.

Yuuri loosened his arms and looked bashfully into Wolfram's green eyes. "Wolf… I've been denying you your rights as my husband for all this time. Now, I'm giving you it all, my soul, heart,… and body. Just…" Yuuri stopped and continued in a softer voice, "…Let me feel your love tonight…" he said shyly and almost inaudible. A pink color tinted his cheeks.

Wolfram slowly removed his arms and looked into those enticing black eyes - to find any hint of unwillingness. "Are you sure?" he asked carefully - with anticipation. He had been waiting for this since their wedding night but never got a chance since he was waiting for Yuuri to accept him wholeheartedly.

Now, Yuuri had accepted him.

Loved him.

Yuuri nodded his head shyly and kissed his husband on his lips to convince him. Wolfram smiled into the kiss. Slowly and gently, he laid Yuuri back on the mattress while still kissing him. Hovering over the top of him, he stopped and broke the kiss to make sure that there was no other emotion in those black orbs - except love. Yuuri looked at Wolfram's passionate gaze and smiled reassuring. Wolfram smiled and was sure that there was no other emotion except love and pure happiness in Yuuri's black eyes.

That night, they shared their first time and for the first time since their marriage, their love was shown openly, there was no more walls that prevented them from feeling each other's love. The melancholic night ended up as the happiest night for the Royal Couple when each party confessed their feelings and insecurity for each other.

They spent the days of their honeymoon with their newfound happiness. Yuuri with discovering his feelings towards his husband and Wolfram with new a happiness from Yuuri's love for him. Finally… finally, his husband had come to love him. All of his waiting had finally produced fruits called happiness and love.

While for Yuuri… it was an unexpected love.

END OF STORY.

* * *

><p>Yay~! Finally I managed to finish it. Well, I'd written a sequel to this story. If you want me to post it and if you like it enough, please do visit my profile and vote for the sequel.<p>

Thank you to all people who're reading, reviewing, placing this story into their alerts and favorites. You all have my thank you! :D


End file.
